Loving You Again
by Whitney911
Summary: Amy decides it's time to move on after witnessing a first-glance love scene between Sonic and Sally. But she re-encounters him four years later, and with Sonic being determined to stay by Amy's side, only some gut quenching Sonamy madness can happen now.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

* * *

My very first fanfic. No flags please.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amy's POV  
Changes  
**

Through school, I was known as the weakling or as the crybaby. The other kids looked down on me because I was so quiet and alone, something hard to believe considering I'm the complete opposite now. It was the day I met Sonic that I changed. No, it wasn't love at first sight. Hello, I was just a kid! It was the way he was so confident and caring. When Eggman kidnapped me, I was pretty sure no one would care, not even my parents, who were too rich and busy to even notice me. But here, a complete stranger had come and saved me. At first I believed he did it because he was a hero and it was his job. It was his reassuring smile that made me think otherwise. He took me home and said that he would see me later. He also told me to always smile and be happy. He then dashed off, leaving me awestruck. This experience changed me. It wouldn't have changed others though. They would have been simply excited to be saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. If he spoke to a girl, she was instantly popular. But to me, it meant a lot, even now.  
The rescuing happened during school break, so I was back at school three days later. I had spent the remaining days of vacation catching up on homework and practicing my smile. I had a very low self-esteem, making the mirror become my enemy. I felt like screaming at it, but I remembered that the truth hurts and jumped in bed, crying. The mirror would shoot cruel words at me that had me crying tears of inferiority every night, even as I drifted off into sleep.

At school the next Tuesday, I was determined not to think of gloomy thoughts, so I smiled widely for no particular reason. Many looked at me as if I was an alien, until I bumped into Sonic yet again. He started talking to me, asking me how I was feeling. I answered his questions as if they were reflects. As I talked to him, I wasn't faking my smile. I was really smiling. For the first time. Sonic made me believe that someone did care for me. His emerald eyes that were soft and caring proved it. Sonic had things in him that lacked in many peoples' hearts. I realized that I enjoyed talking to others, especially Sonic. As soon as the bell rang and Sonic was on his way to class, the 'popular' girls suddenly started talking to me. Next thing I knew, I was part of their group.  
Sonic didn't talk to me after that.

After a few months, I truly believed that the 'popular' gang and I were best of friends. I didn't come to earth until I overheard their conversation…about me. The insults hit me like a whip, slashing me again and again with every word. The feeling of being appreciated was coughed out of me, and the inferiority and low self-esteem collided into me yet again. I felt like someone was holding me up by the neck, making me cough out words that had me crying. I remembered, then, why I never wanted attention. It always ended in a painful way. It never lasted. For some, it's more painful than others, such as in my case. To be stabbed in the back like that, by not just one person, but seven, was one of the most painful things I suffered through. So, I was alone again. I didn't smile for a while after that. It would simply cause more pain. Because I smiled, I went through this girl drama that everyone wants to avoid.  
So, I did what I was suppose to do, working and remaining silent. I got teased again, but I simply ignored it, knowing that their silly insults were nothing compared to what they thought. I knew that I needed a friend, but I couldn't find one. I was afraid. The only one I wanted to talk to was Sonic, but he didn't seem to even notice me. He probably forgot about me completely. It was simply his job to stop Eggman, and coming with that job was saving me.  
I even came to hate Sonic. He was able to smile because he had friends. I saw him every day at school, walking and laughing with them. He didn't feel pain. I found myself envious of him. Why did he have it all? He wasn't the one who was kicked to the ground and beat up. He wasn't the one who was laughed at and was pushed around. He wasn't being bullied. I glared at him every lunch as he laughed and teased his friends, who were all enjoying themselves.

Soon enough, I considered suicide. The pain was starting to overwhelm me. So one day, when no one was home, I took out a knife. I stared at it, knowing that this tiny object would end it all. This tiny object, that many took for granted, would be my savior. It would end all the agony and suffering I was going through.

But I couldn't do it. That simple movement to push that sharp object into my chest was incredibly onerous. Due to my strength, it probably would have been the easiest thing to do. But I just couldn't move my hands. I was frustrated with myself. Why couldn't I do it? I cried and cried that day. I wanted to end it all. I wanted to die at that moment. I hated living. It was a wasted life that God created. But my damn arms wouldn't move. I began to hate God for creating me. For letting me live. Why wasn't my time up? I hated this. I ended up fainting because of the stress. The knife lay next to me on the floor, as if waiting to be picked up.

I woke up in my mother's arms, who was crying like never before. Turned out, she did care. That kept me living for the remaining of the year. I was sent to social workers, and was recommended a chao. The chao I received, who was named Toby, became my one and only friend. But I was alright with that. I continued to isolate myself at school, but was happy to come home to my best friend and loving parents.

The next year came along, and I had a complete new makeover. I suddenly had a growth spurt and matured into an attractive teenager. I changed from my pathetic green skirt and tacky hairstyle to a completely new hair-do and a red dress. But because we had to wear uniform, I only wore it on weekends. I was still alone for the first two weeks of school, although a few guys had asked me out. I rejected every one of them, knowing that I would simply get hurt later on.

Everything at school changed for me when I was in the cafeteria the fifth day, waiting in line to get lunch. That's when the 'three female dogs' came along and cut in line right in front of me, insulting me as they past. I still remember their names: Brittney, Trisha and Heather. I was in an extremely foul mood that day too, due to my lack of sleep. My temper did not remain silent for long.

I was known throughout the school from that day forth. I was the first one to have any guts to talk back at them. I don't know why they even thought they stood a chance against me, but a whip of my PikoPiko Hammer made victory. I hadn't realized that the principle was standing right behind me. I got my very first detention that day. After school.

And to my best of luck, so did Sonic. I didn't necessarily care, since he had no interest in me.  
At detention that day, I was already sitting and staring out of the window when Sonic came it. I only spared a glance at him, then looked away again. No point in wanting something that I wouldn't get. I almost fainted when Sonic sat right next to me. I tried to ignore him and stare at the window, but I was too aware of his presence next to me. He was leaning against the back of his chair with his arms in a pillow position to hold his head.

And he was watching me.

I pretended not to notice as the teacher made his way around the class. He then exited for a few minutes, allowing the students to shoot paper airplanes and talk among each other. Sonic used this as an opportunity too. To talk to me. I remember that conversation as if it were yesterday.

"You know," he started, "that was pretty cool, the way you used your hammer and stuff earlier."

It took me a second to respond. Sonic wouldn't be talking to me, would he? The best answer I could say at that moment was thanks, then to look away.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sonic smile and close his eyes. "Where did that hammer come from anyways? It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Uh, well, it's just there when I want it to."

"Really? That's cool."

He was about to say something else, but the supervisor came in. I looked back to the window and allowed my heartbeat to slow down. The supervisor took a turn around the room, then exited again. Not much of a supervisor, if you ask me. Sonic started talking to me again. I started smiling again. I wasn't even aware of it until he said that I should smile more often. The supervisor came in again and went to his desk. After a few more minutes, he started letting people out. I was the first one excused. I got up from my seat and gathered my stuff. As I walked away from my seat, Sonic said one last thing.

"See ya tomorrow."

I was overly excited for the next day. I ran home with a smile on my face. The next day, I wasn't disappointed. Sonic greeted me at my locker. With him was Tails. Sonic introduced us, and Tails complimented me on my 'bravery' when giving Brittney, Trisha and Heather a taste of their own medicine. After every class, he and Tails were waiting for me at my locker. I spent the remainder of the break time with Sonic and Tails, meeting the rest of the clique. I even ate with them at lunch and made new friends. I instantly cliqued with Cream and Tails and was feeling comfortable within the first few seconds of meeting them all. I received the evil glare from the 'popular' girls quite a few times, especially from Brittney, Trisha and Heather. I had two guesses of why they wanted to kill me at that moment. First, because I was with Sonic the Hedgehog. Second, because I had embarrassed the three main leaders of the group by beating them up in a single blow.  
I received a lot of congratulations, to my surprise. Surely it wasn't such a big matter. So what if I beat the three leaders? I'm sure anyone could have done it. Beating them had been the easiest thing I had ever done.

I hugged Sonic the next day. He wasn't expecting it. And he didn't like it. I could tell by the way he retreated quickly. He kept a safe distance from me. I would consider it over-reacting, but guys had minds of their own. I apologized later, but he said not to. He blamed himself, since a girl had never hugged him before. I let out a loud 'what' unconditionally. He simply laughed and rubbed his head. I hugged him a lot since then.

Soon, we graduated and got our own lives. We still worked together as the Sonic Team, and I still chased him like an obsessive fan-girl. And I _was_ obsessed with him. I began to have feelings for him and refused to let him go. A simple touch was like a trigger to a lighting speed heartbeat. Sonic had become my world, especially after the death of my only family. Sonic had supported me then, and I had never felt better. Unfortunately, Sonic didn't feel the same for me as I felt for him. He ran from me, and saving me from Eggman became a habit. He must have started to get annoyed with my kidnappings. Either way, my feelings of being appreciated became less and less. Soon, I believed that he didn't care. Sure, he showed me some attention sometimes, but it was like taking one step forward and two steps back. On second thought, it was more like taking one step forward and three steps back.

So I gave up.

I realized that he wasn't happy with me. And I only wanted him to be happy, but when I found out that I wasn't the one that could do that, I gave in. I was crying a lot that night. That night that changed everything.

We had met a girl at a fair that was taking place. Her name was Sally. She didn't even notice me, and I was pretty much thankful for that. Sonic had been talking to her a lot. I was kind of scared, so I tried hard to separate them, only to bring them closer together. I had a good reason to be scared. The look in Sonic's eyes said it all.

Love.

That night, after dropping off Sally at her place, we all went to Cream's house for another 'get together.' Cream and I were cooking the food along with her mom Vanilla. I was bringing a plate of spaghetti to Tails when I overheard their conversation.

"Sally's pretty cute," Knuckles had said.

"Yeah." I shook then. It was Sonic's voice.

"You talked to her quite a bit," Tails stated.

"Barely. There wasn't enough time to talk about much," Sonic answered.

"Sonic, you spent five hours at the fair with her."

"Really? Time flies."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's cool."

"Do you like her," Knuckles had asked.

"Yeah."

"No, I mean, do you _like_ her?"

There was a pause here, one that seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah," Sonic finally answered. "I do like her."

I dropped the plate then. It was as if I was in some sort of coma. I was in too much shock to realize that Cream was trying to get my attention. Coming to my senses, I told her I was fine and started picking up the broken pieces of the shattered plate.

Shattered. The plate and I were so alike. Tears were blocking my vision, making me cut my self on a piece. Cream was watching me, worry showing in her expression. I told her that I would be right back. She nodded, understanding that I was in pain. I ran all the way to my house without turning back, accompanied with enough tears to cry a river. I jumped into my bed and cried myself to a painful sleep with dreams that evolved only around Sonic, as they did every night.

Sonic meant the world to me. The one thing I wanted was for him to feel the same. But he didn't. There was someone else. Even if it wasn't this Sally person, it still wasn't me. If it was, we would have been together years ago. Six years was wasted. My attempts were futile. Instead, some girl who we had only met today stole Sonic's heart.

In just one day.

But no matter how much I envied her, I couldn't hate her. She made Sonic happy. She was probably going to be that special someone that makes the world go around for Sonic, just as he was for me. And because I loved him so much, I wouldn't try to break them up. He was happy. That's all I needed, right? And Sally was the one that could make him happy.

But it was just the fact that I wasn't the one who could.

To realize that my efforts to catch his attention were all in vain was hard on me. To know that I couldn't be that person who could help Sonic when he was down was despairing. To not be that home where he would always want to be was saddening. To not be the one he wanted was intoxicating.

After thinking about all this the next day, I came to that conclusion that I wasn't needed. Just like before, when I wasn't needed in the group. When I wasn't _wanted_ in the group. It was the same scenario. So, I did something that was against everything I lived for. Against my nature, against my mother's words, against everything.

I gave up.

I gave up my life, my home, and my only family. I would have done something more severe, as I had years ago, but again, my attempts were forlorn.

I was living in another town by the next month. I became the gloomy, white ghost as I had when I was in school, haunting the streets with my loneliness and depression. The first few months in the town of Retro City were silent and peaceful, despite the hustle and bustle that was hard to keep up with. The silence was comforting for me, making me feel secure from any feelings that could happen all over again.

I regretted my decision of moving when the city was attacked a few months later. Eggman killed at least half of the population. He got what he wanted, the Chaos Emerald, then left. Without even a feeling of consent or regret. After leaving from my hiding place, I went into the streets to see the damage.

I regretted that too.

People were lying on streets full of blood, along with survivors who were crying and trying to revive the people. They kept calling for doctors, but the number of medicals was scarce. I had many nightmares after that. I had sleepless nights because I was so paranoid. The thing that frightened me the most was all the families without a father or a mother or a child because of the attack. How were they coping? The very pain of losing my parents was almost unbearable. How many people were suffering the same thing I had because of Eggman? I cried when I thought of the amount. There were not enough people to help the people who could have still been living. They needed more people to help them help others.

I then realized that I could help others.

I wasn't very helpful when it came to fighting Eggman. My physical strength was a great factor, granted, but I didn't use it very well. Even with special training from Sonic, I never seemed to be the type of person who was meant for combat. So what if I helped people by fighting diseases? Sonic would handle the fighting, and I could handle helping people after the attacks. Or even during.

After every adventure with Sonic, I was always helping others recover from the attacks. That must have been what I was good at! There was more than just saving the world by defeating Eggman. People suffered a lot after crisis. I could help them.

I made my decision.

After making enough cash, I entered medical school. I put everything I had into studying and learning about healing. Soon enough, I was no longer a ghost. With all my attention on schooling, I wasn't as concerned about my pain. I knew that Sonic was happy, and that was all I needed. I improved drastically and was offered special training that students are rarely offered. I graduated early, due to my constant studying and all my all-nighters. I became a master surgeon in the Retro City Hospital, where many people admired me because of my endurance and my hard-working spirit.

Before I became a surgeon, though, Cream attended a boarding school in Retro City. It was close to where I lived, so on a regular basis she would come and visit me. It was nice to have her over, even when I had a truckload of homework. Every long break and summer, Cream would go back to Station Square to visit her mother and friends. Whenever she came back, she would tell me the latest news. Her updates were what kept me from forgetting my experiences. Turned out that Sally and Sonic _were _dating, just as I presumed. Sonic was happy, so I was able to deal with that. It was hard to avoid the realization that that could have been me standing beside Sonic and receiving a truck load of kisses, but I somehow managed to keep working hard at my new life.

I was sure to make Cream promise not to ever mention me to the gang, and, after a long argument on the matter, she would agree. I never saw the gang for a long four-year period. This was enough time for my wounded heart to heal. I was sure not to ever see the gang again for the sake of that healing to be a wasted effort. My only fear was that my love for Sonic might ignite again. After so much pain I had already suffered, I didn't think I'd be able to live through it.

After every visit to Station Square, Cream would be more and more attracted to Tails, who was still single, happily for her. Tails didn't suffer as much from Cosmo's death, thanks to Cream's comfort. At about the third year, Cheese, who was grown up now, was off to a Chao Garden to help train the younger ones. Cream and I would pay a visit there every-so-often.

Tails had grown a lot taller and his voice became deeper, according to Cream. Knuckles was as stubborn as ever, but has shown obvious attraction to Rouge, who changed her clothes into a complete black body suit. Rouge had become the head of a spying committee, as Vanilla started dating a hare, leaving Vector fuming.

After the four years of medical training, I had become a professional healer.

Life was going smoothly after that. I had saved many lives, and received a good pay along with the happiness of helping others.

However, my life suddenly became complicating when I bumped into Sonic again.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

**Chapter 2: Sonic's POV****  
Waiting**

It had been four years since Amy left. At first the gang and I were all sad out of our minds, but soon enough we got over it. Well, not over it, but we were able to go on with our lives as we always had. Occasionally we would think about her, remembering her good company. Although I never admitted it to anyone, I still thought of her often, even after four years. It was kind of like childhood love for me. She was important to me, although I never showed it. Heck, I ran from her! But because of my pathetic problem with shyness, I stammered and ran away. I knew that she loved me and all, but I guess I wasn't use to the feeling. Whenever she was around, I started to get dizzy and my heart would thump so loud in my chest that I couldn't hear anything else. I would run away, frustrated and afraid. I knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Amy did love me so much that she chased me everyday. Maybe it was that Eggman would hurt her? No! That's pathetic! Anyone who even knew my name was threatened. I would have to cut any association I had with anyone if I wanted to protect someone. Even then, it wouldn't matter. Eggman attacked total strangers, for crying out loud! So, in all, it wasn't the fear of having Amy get hurt because of my own selfish pleasure.

Then what was it? I couldn't put my finger on it.

I only found out when I had, yet again, saved someone from some situation they were in. This time, it was a little boy, probably about age seven. The kid admired me as if I was God. He then said, "You're amazing, Sonic! You can do everything right! Nothing can stop you!" After thanking the kid, I ran off, but stopped in mid-tracts. That was it! It was so obvious! I was afraid to disappoint people.

No, it wasn't the disappointment of being with Amy. I doubted many would care. It was the fear of showing my weakness.

I knew I wasn't God. But everyone else seemed to think I was. And who was I to disappoint them? I didn't' want to admit that I wasn't perfect. It's not that I loved the attention. It was the fact that it reminded me so much of my imperfections and scandalous attitudes. I hated my weaknesses. I felt so…weak. I didn't want to show it. So many people depended on me. Imagine having the world's reputation weighing on your shoulders?

When I first saw her, it was in school. She was always alone and looked so gloomy. I would have talked to her, I always wanted to, but I always chickened out. Hey! I was a kid then! Anyways, I only had the opportunity to talk to her without her suspecting anything when Eggman kidnapped her. I told her to smile, and she seemed to take this seriously. She was smiling the next school day, after all. I talked to her again, and I enjoyed the conversation. I planned on talking to her again, until I saw her with the snob gang. If Amy were like that, I would rather die than talk to her. Nothing worse than an obsessive fan girl who only wants to talk to you for attention.

After a few months though, it seemed as though she had been played or something, cause she went back to her old, sad self. I didn't talk to her though. It would seem weird, you know, after never talking her and suddenly starting a conversation with her. And she didn't seem to like me. I caught her a few times casting glares at me. I didn't know what I did wrong. Maybe there were rumours going around? That wasn't the case, as everyone else in the school was either in love with me or jealous. And I highly doubted that Amy would be jealous.

I wanted to talk to her though.

And I got the chance the next year. She had a complete makeover, and she looked good, making me even more nervous to talk to her. I found it cool when she beat the crap out of Brittney, Trisha and Heather. So easily too. I admired her strength and her attitude. She stood up to the two most feared people in the school. But, after seeing that defeat, I wondered why anyone even _thought _that they were tough.

Although detention wasn't exactly good, I was glad Amy got one, since I had one too. I waited for her to go into the detention room before I went in, just so that I could sit next to her. I wanted to talk to her, and so I decided to use the event that had happened earlier to start a conversation. She didn't even notice me though, until I talked to her. I saw her smile for the first time in two year. I had forgotten how pretty she looked when she smiled. Even when she didn't smile she was pretty. I was sure to let her know that I would be talking to her the next day. I introduced her to the gang, and she made quick friends. It was cool to have her in the group. She seemed happy now. I remembered the day before, when she had been sitting alone in every subject and every break, not even a smile twitching at her lips. But when she finally made new friends and joined the Sonic Team as we went on adventures during school, she smiled.

The day after being introduced, she hugged me for the first time. It was kind of a shock for me. I guess I overreacted after, staying from her. I was sweating like crazy when I was around her. I told her that it was the first time being hugged when she apologized, but really I was overly nervous. I was just a teen here, so hormones were the ones to blame, not me.

I did get annoyed, though, when she declared that I was her fiancée without consulting me about it. She never stopped hugging and chasing me, and I sometimes lost it. When I realized that I had major feelings for her, I was too shy to say it. After all, I had been running away all that time, and then to suddenly say that I _liked_ her? And Knuckles and Tails would definitely make a big thing out of it. So, I kept running from her, liking the attention she was giving me.

When we finally graduated, she started babysitting chaos, but she still chased me.

I ended up meeting Sally and developed feelings for her too. Amy seemed to be trying to get us together or something, although I don't know why she would do that. I spent all of my time with Sally until we brought her home. Then Knuckles asked me if I _liked_ Sally. I answered yes, and then we heard a dish breaking. As guys, we don't like working, so we pretended that we didn't hear anything so that we wouldn't have to pick anything up. Amy had left for some reason, so it was a quiet movie night. Cream was awfully quiet too, meaning that something had happened. But because I'm a guy, I didn't get into girl problems. Instead, I expected her to be chasing me the next day, like always.

But she didn't.

I waited for her to come calling my name and chase me so that she could give me her death hug that I loved so much. I waited a long time and realized that I was be disappointed. I remembered that she had left earlier the night before, so maybe she was still depressed. I waited for her to recover.

I regreted it. Within a few weeks, she was long gone. I knew that Cream knew what had happened, but she said nothing. I spent a while thinking about Amy and wondering whether I should look for her or not. I was thinking about this one day when I bumped into Sally on the street. We started talking and I completely forgot about Amy. I liked Sally's company, maybe more than I should have. After arguing with myself about the decision, we started going out. At first I felt overly exposed. It was like everyone could see right through me. That's what I feared. I was very reserved when I was around Sally, trying not to show too many feelings. But after being consulted on the subject, I felt comfortable to hold hands in public and show the world that I was dating Sally Acorn.

Soon enough, we had our first kiss. That kiss wasn't exactly how I expected a kiss to be. It felt so empty, and as soon as our lips touched, I felt guilt. Amy suddenly popped up in my mind. She was crying then. I quickly broke the kiss and apologized. Sally was very understanding, so she quickly forgave me. I said goodnight and ran off, hoping that the speed would wipe the guilt away. It didn't.

Sally and I were still going out, but the only kisses we shared lasted less than two seconds, in result of my conscience. I loved her company, but part of me was telling me to wait. What I was waiting for, I didn't know, but I had the feeling that I was going to find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Amy's POV  
Unexpected**

Something was telling me to stay home that day. Something else was telling me vice versa. I had a bad feeling, and every time I had those feelings, something bad happened. But I also had a good feeling, and every time I had that feeling, something good happened. The first voice told me to do anything but not to go to work that day, to fake sick or something. The second was telling me to do just the opposite. A mixed feeling.

That was never good. There were two different possibilities. One, I would experience something bad, but something very good would happen right after. Maybe someone would die, but I'd get a raise. Not exactly all good. The second possibility was that it would be good and bad. Whenever I had those feelings, something always happened. It happened the day we first met Sally. Except it was only a bad feeling. Same with the day my 'friends' started talking behind my back before I became a member of the Sonic Team.

It was exactly the same when my parents died.

I woke up early, feeling unease and afraid. I ran to the kitchen, where my parents were eating dinner. I didn't talk to my parents about the disquietude and anxiety I was feeling. We ate breakfast together, then it was time for Mom, Dad and Toby to leave. They gave me their daily dose of morning kisses and hugs.

I should have realized that it would be my last.

I watched them drive out of the garage and onto the street. The car disappeared behind a corner, gleaming with fresh, red paint without a single scratch. It wasn't going to stay like that.

At school, I sat alone. The distress was leading me to tears. I had no idea what was going to happen.

I was called up in class. I walked up to her, the suspense increasing per step. Those four words said it all. "I am so sorry." My first guess was that I failed an exam, but the austere in the teacher's eyes told me that it was a serious matter.

"There was a car accident. Your parents-"

I was out of the class before she could finish the sentence.

"What could happen today?" I asked myself. I've been through the worst I could. Was there anything else I hadn't suffered?

Guilt.

That's what I haven't suffered yet.

_The patient's life is in the doctor's hands. If you fail, the whole family suffers. When you are operating or healing someone, that person trusts you with his life. His family trusts you with his life. If you were to let them down…_

Could life get any better? "Maybe I should skip," I considered. But there was also that happy feeling. I would save someone's life? That was always I happy feeling.

_Just go to work, Amy._

"Fine, fine," I said to myself.

I looked at the clock. The patient would die either way. If I didn't try, the person didn't stand a chance.

When I realized that I only had ten minutes to get ready and get to the hospital, I started running around my room putting on my uniform and brushing my hair. I cursed my alarm clock as I ran outside and locked the door…without eating breakfast.

I ran full speed towards the hospital, running through red lights without coming close to getting hit by a car. Thanks to my medical training, I became experienced with prediction and calculations. I wasn't as smart as Tails, but I was good with numbers and mental calculations. Three long years of boring teachers paid off.

I was at the hospital with one minute to spare. I signed myself in and caught my breath. I was fifty six seconds late. I was in for it big time.

"Doctor Rose!" Here came a cringing session.

"Yes, Doctor Spinelli?"

"You're late!"

"By seconds!"

"That's fifty six seconds of a patient's life, Doctor. Rose! Someone could have died because of you! Do not let it happen again!"

"Yes Maam."

"Now get your breakfast. A good doctor needs her strength."

"How can you tell?"

"Your hair."

That explained it. I would have someone fix it for me. A doctor needs to look good too.

After a few minor healings in different operation rooms, my assistant Bethany and I went to the park to kill time, since our shift was over. Bethany eagerly gave me the latest news on her love life. I didn't particularly like talking about that, since it made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I had gotton over Sonic a long time ago. Mind you, my love for Sonic was still in me, buried somewhere under a pile of other desires. I just needed a magnet of some sort to drag it out. And I was hoping that I was not going to get attracted to that magnet.

"Red and I are engaged!"

I almost choked on my water.

"Say what?"

"I'm getting married!" She proved this by showing me her left hand. Oddly enough, there was a ring on her wedding finger.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I've never been so happy in my life! It was so romantic, too! We went to my favourite restaurant and there he put a ring in a rose he gave me. He then sang me a song and went on his knee and asked me to marry him! I was crying my eyes out. Of course I said yes, and so we're getting married in February!"

"Wow. Only ten months of dating too."

"Yeah, well, you know how it was. It just clicked. Love at first sight. I didn't' realize it at first, but after I talked to him, I knew I was going to marry him."

"Quite the love story you got there."

"Haha. I know. What about you, Amy?"

"Huh?"

"You must have had _some _sort of love life. Tell me about it."

"I didn't." I hated it when she brought that matter up. I never liked talking about my personal life, no less my love crisis. What was I going to tell her anyways? I was in love with Sonic the Hedgehog? She would just laugh and say that everyone was. What else was I going to say? I was in a love triangle? Then she'd want all the details. And if I told her that there was someone else, Beth would become sympathetic and start making me want to cry.

Nope. Let's just keep it as it was. Never had a love life, never will.

"Of course you did Amy," Bethany said.

"No."

"Yeah!"

"Hate to disappoint."

"Then don't"

"Can't help it."

"But you _did _have a love life though, right?"

"No."

"But-" Whatever Beth was about to say was interrupted by something you don't see everyday. A missile suddenly zoomed right in between us. As soon as we felt the breeze and saw the black blur, we stopped dead in our tracts. Slowly, we turned around and faced someone I was hoping I would never meet again. Because seeing him again meant confronting **HIM, **the one person I did not want to see. He was the last person I would ever have expected to see again.

A smug smile was spread across the face of the one whom had killed so many people. Eggman still used his pathetic little egg-shaped flying thing, except it had serious upgrades. There were at least twenty different guns attached to the invention.

So this was the bad feeling.

Of course I was scared. I hadn't been fighting for the past four years. All of my concentration had gone straight into medical training. I hadn't been expecting to see Eggman, especially fight him. I only had my PikoPiko hammer, that I have no experience with anymore.

I should have known better.

I used to be part of the Sonic Team, after all. If you're a friend of Sonic, you're an enemy of Eggman, who is desperate to get Sonic.

And you can't erase the past. There are always consequences for your actions, good or bad. In this case, bad. I told Bethany to run while she still had the chance. Eggman was after me, not her. Although it had been the longest time, I took out my hammer to use self-defence. I had forgotten how much I missed my hammer. It felt so homey in my hand, and it wasn't a nuisance at all. I quickly went over the basics of my hammer; it appears in my hand whenever I need it to, I can throw it and it'll leave major damages and Eggman was scared of it when I was mad. I tried hard to appear as if I was fuming, but no success. I was shaking with fright. I thought about how easily Eggman had killed so many people and about how much easier it would be to kill just me. I was weak and small. That was more than enough.

Bethany said that she would get help. That was useless. The police can't do anything. The only one would could was…**him, **and he was in Station Square.

And for once, I wished **him** were here.

Eggman was laughing pointlessly, or perhaps at my efforts to stand up to him, and made me take a few steps back. Of course he noticed this and approached me.

"What are you running away from? Why don't you call Sonic for help?"

**His **name.

It sent me shaking. It was like a volcano that is about to erupt. My whole body shook at the mention of **him. **

With **her. **

Instead of **me.**

The crushing thoughts came bolting into me. I cursed Eggman under my breath for making me think about them again.

Stupid, wacho scientist who tried to take over the world.

I summoned up my courage to speak up.

"What do you want, Eggman?"

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by. You know, a bold and intelligent scientist like me needs a break every once in a while."

"I can only imagine," I answered, hoping to stall. Not that it would matter. Maybe I was trying to live a few more seconds? Every second counts, anyways.

"That's why I went to an island resort last week. I'm back now, doing what I love best."

"Oh? Did you have fun at the island?"

"I did. But I have to say that I miss the world domination a conquest. It seemed like such a long time. I missed it so much that I dreamed it. So, I'm now back to do that."

"Really? Hope it all works out."

"Excellent. Because I'm going to need you."

"What?!"

"Hoho! You seemed so excited a minute ago! Let me tell you the plan, girly. Kidnap someone close to Sonic. Make him surrender. Then he dies!"

Eggman started laughing historically as I tried to catch my breath. Too many things were happening at once. _**His**_ name was being mentioned way too many times, making it hard for me to stand. Eggman was going to kidnap me after four long years. Now, I was going to be bait to attract **him,** and was going to see _**him**_ again. Then, if _**he**_ cared a bit, he would selflessly give his life for me, as he did for everyone. Then he'd _die. _

I felt light-headed for a few seconds, then decided to avoid the thing that was going to happen.

"Why not use one of his closer friends. I haven't seen him for four years."

This is where Eggman does the evil smile and his glasses flash.

"Seen who?"

He got me. If I said _**his**__ name, I'd fall unconscious for sure. _It seemed so easy though. _**His **_name was on the tip of my tongue, itching to come out and form into that one word that made my body go numb.

"The one we're talking about," I said quickly.

"Who's that?"

I grinded my teeth. They don't call Eggman smart for nothing.

"S-So-Sonic."

I did it.

I said it.

With so much effort, after four years, I said his name.

It's funny how one simple name that even a two year old could pronounce was so exhausting.

"Ah! Yes! Well, you see, Sonic," Eggman was sure to say his name loudly and lengthly, "is rather overprotective of his friends. You have no security, and so I thought I'd use you. Sonic _must _still have feelings for you."

Truth was, I was scared.

I stepped back, raising my hammer higher to show that I had no intention letting him kidnap me.

"Heh, so I see you're still stubborn as ever, girly," Eggman said, the gleam seeming to shine on his glasses. "In that case, prepare to die."

I never realized that Eggman was so uncaring. Before, he had enough heart not to kill anyone. Now, he killed people as if it was a natural thing. He did it as if it were his hobby. What happened? What had I missed?

As soon as Eggman's finger hit a button, adrenaline suddenly pulsed through my veins. I could see everything that was happening. Missiles, rockets, bullets and bombs shot from the gun sockets. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, but I could not move. My reflects were not as fast as my eyes. I was a goner.

So I thought.

I felt something warm on my back, then something else that wrapped around my legs. I was suddenly lifted off my feet and I was flying at amazing speed away from Eggman's threatening objects of death. The next thing I heard was an explosion. Within the same five seconds, I felt my flight end. I looked up, but I realized that I was again on my feet, away from the scene. It took me a second to realize that I was now on the sidewalk next to Christine's Jewellery Shop.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Bethany hugged me happily. What was she doing here? Did Red save me or something?

I looked to my left to see something very unexpected. I was now facing Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Sally.

Which meant…


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**Chapter 4: Bethany's POV  
Fear**

I just couldn't wait to tell Amy about my engagement. I knew that her reaction would be different from everyone else, something that I admired about Amy. She was different from everyone else too. I didn't know why she was, I could just tell. Most people would start complaining that I spoke too much about myself, then they would start bragging about themselves. I wasn't the sort to brag. I simply talked about what I did in life: helping Amy save peoples' lives. That was **not **bragging. With Amy, though, I could even brag and she wouldn't complain. So, I talk to her about my life. Mostly about my love life. She didn't mind at all. She told me so. She always listened to me without complaining, unlike most people. She sometimes spaced out though. Whatever she thought about, I knew that she wanted to keep it to herself. I respected that. Yeah, so I considered Amy my best friend. Or maybe like a sister. If anything had happened to her, I would be in deep depression. Not even Red would be able to cheer me up. I dreaded at the thought as I sat in the bus to go to the hospital. Amy would be operating on six people today, and I would be assisting her. This was easy to Amy though. Not only were the operations minor, but Amy also had unique healing abilities that were taught to only to students who had potential. Amy had that potential. I was proud to be her assistant. It was amazing to watch her during a procedure. She remained completely calm and took the situation easily. Never had I seen her panic, unlike myself. There was this one time that I was sure the patient wasn't going to make it. I was crying non-stop, not knowing what to do. Amy yelled at me to tell me to remain calm, then asked me the situation. Watching her do the first part of the operation without overreacting was what made me calm. Because of her training and schooling, Amy became excessively good with accuracy and numbers. That was probably part of the reason that she was so calm.

I reached the hospital half an hour early. You could tell that I took my job seriously. I assisted a doctor who did a check-up for half of my extra time, then waited for Amy to come around. She came only seconds late, making Doctor Spinelli mad. I bit my lip to stop my laughter from escaping my mouth as I watched Amy's reactions to Doctor Spinelli's comments. Amy then came to me with a gloomy face. Laughing, I fixed her hair and we walked to her office.

After assisting Amy with the operations, we went to the park because of shift was over. I used this opportunity to tell her my latest news.

I was engaged!

At first she was surprised, but then she congratulated me. I had taken this opportunity to ask Amy about her love life.

I took these opportunities often. It was obvious that Amy had some sort of relationship. Amy was admired by about every male client who came in. Heck, Amy was probably why so many male clients came. She declined every offer she was given to go out on a date. Most of the time, I thought she was insane for rejecting them. A lot of our clients were rather good looking. But she rejections meant one thing.

There was already someone there. Considering I was an expert when it came to relationships, as I was in one now, I could see past anyone and know if they were in love or not. And Amy was clearly in some sort of complicating relationship that troubled her.

Amy said that she had no such life. Well, she said that every time I mentioned it. I was about to say that I knew she was lying, but something suddenly flew past us in an incredible speed.

I never thought I would come face to face with the most feared person on the planet. The evil scientist with an IQ of 300, Dr. Robotnik, was facing us with evil gleam spread into a smile. Fear built up inside of me. I remembered the incident four years ago when Dr. Robotnik had come to Retro City and killed hundreds of innocent people. There had not been enough doctors to save all of the victims. I now felt like one of them.

Amy lifted her hand and suddenly a very large hammer popped out of nowhere. I never knew that Amy used any sort of weapon.

Amy went into some sort of fighting stance and told me to leave. At first I refused to leave her, but she didn't let me argue. I was afraid. Why was Amy thinking of fighting? She would get herself killed! And I didn't know what I would do if that happened. But Amy refused to allow me to stand by her, completely aware that I had absolutely no knowledge when it came to fighting. Maybe she did?

I told her I would get help, but I was very doubtful myself. I couldn't do anything, and neither could the police, who were wimps. They were only good at giving people parking tickets. No one stood a chance to Dr. Robotnik.

I ran towards the shops, tears flowing down my cheeks. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do and I was afraid that something was going to happen to Amy. But I was a coward. I couldn't do anything, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that I was going to regret it.

But something gave me hope. I looked at Christine's Jewellery Shop and saw a group of people standing in front of it. It wasn't because of Cream that I was hopeful. I saw Sonic. How lucky was that? The only one on the entire planet who _could _stand a chance to Dr. Robotnik, and he was standing on the other side of the street. It seemed like I was being blessed for something. I knew that he could save Amy.

I ran across the street, tears still streaming from my eyes. I called out his name, hoping to get his attention. I was dumb enough not to look both ways before crossing the street. So much for blessings.

A bus was heading directly for me. I let out a scream just before the bus was going to hit me. My eyes locked shut as I waited for the blow.

I waited a long time for the blow. I heard someone ask me if I was alright. I opened my eyes and I saw Sonic the Hedgehog. I never expected to see him in my whole life. He was very attractive. Had it not been for my current relationship as a fiancée and the fact that Amy was in serious danger, I would have tried to impress him and ask him out. But he had just saved me, and he could save Amy too.

"Please," I begged, surprising him for a bit. "My friend, she's getting attacked by Dr. Robotnik! You've gotta save her!"

"Eggman?" he exclaimed. "He's here?"

"Yeah. In the park. Please, save my friend!"

"No prob!" He was gone in the next mille-second.

Cream called me to come and see her. This time, I looked both ways before crossing.

"What happened, Bethany," Cream asked when I crossed. Four other people were with her. I guessed that they were part of the Sonic Team. But what was Cream doing with them? Was she part of their team or something? If so, did that mean that Amy was too?

"Amy," I said. I noticed the rest of the gang suddenly jerk their heads up. "That scary scientist is attacking her!"

"Sonic will save her," Cream whispered. I didn't know why she said it so quietly, but I didn't care. I waited impatiently for Amy to come back with Sonic. I heard an explosion, making me jump. More tears rolled down my face. The next second, a pink and blue light zipped past me. It took me a second to realize that Amy was now standing in front of me. It seemed to take her a second too. I ran up to her and hugged her as tears of happiness dropped to the ground. I was so scared that I would have never seen her again.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're alright!" She looked at me, then looked at the other people. I stopped hugging Amy and looked from her to the gang. They were staring at each other for some reason. I was seriously missing something.


	5. Chapter 5: Weird Meeting

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with last minute projects for school. I just want to say thank you for the reviews and faves. Really appreciated. And I want to say in advance that this chapter sucks. No mean reviews please.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sonic's POV  
****Weird Meetings  
**

I stood next to the train station paying counter as I waited for Tails, Knuckles, Sally and Rouge to come. I was usually early, since I was the fastest thing around. And I still got faster every couple of months. I smiled at the thought. Within two months, Flash wouldn't be able to keep up with me.

"Morning Sonic!" Sally greeted me with a hug that left me gasping for breath. Sally loosened her hug and leaned forward to kiss me. She held me in her arms as our lips locked. Sally didn't pull back until she was having trouble breathing.

"It's great to see you again," Sally said, putting her head on my chest.

"It's only been twenty four hours," I reasoned.

"But it felt like an eternity."

"Gross. Makes me sick." Knuckles passed us as he said this. Pissed, I answered: "You kiss Rouge 24/7, and for at least a minute."

"I know. But it's the fact that _**you**_ have a girlfriend." He then kissed Rouge on the lips, as if he were making fun of me. I growled, but Sally soothed me quickly. Tails followed Knuckles and Rouge, soundlessly. I caught up to him and talked to him about the whereabouts of Eggman. He said that he was currently in Retro City, where Cream was. I understood why Tails was concerned. Cream lived in Retro City. It's funny though. We've never visited her there. Cream never wanted us to. Instead, she visited us in Station Square. She always seemed anxious when we offered to visit her. She would quickly say no and say that she's coming to visit anyways.

Anyways, we reached Retro City without difficulty and were greeted by Cream. She skipped the day of school to help us out. She and Tails became deep in conversation again as we walked towards the main road of the city. We paid close attention to the tracker in case Eggman was in the perimeter. My arm was around Sally's waist as we walked across an endless road of stores. We reached a jewellery shop of some sort and heard Sally gasp. We all panicked, but when we saw that she was into the jewellery, we all sighed of relief. Although, I think that I heard Tails give an annoying growl. Could've been just me.

"Oh my god! I need this," Sally squealed, staring at a blue crystal necklace.

Now, you might think Sally is spoiled, but she's not. She may be a princess, but she is never given anything. Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit, but I always reasoned that gifts from ones we care about were the most important things. And since I wanted Sally to always remember me as that special person, I bought her a few things. Knuckles said I bought too much, but he was the one over exaggerating. Sally deserved it, anyways. So, I pulled out my wallet.

"Oh no Sonic," Sally said. "Don't get it for me. I always exaggerate when I see something beautiful. You get me enough. Don't waste your money on me."

I was about to reason with her that she was more than deserving to have it, when I heard someone screaming. I quickly turned around to see a girl in the middle of the road about to get hit by a bus. I dropped the locater in my right hand and ran across the street in the blink of an eye, saving the girl a few mille-seconds before the bus could hit her.

"Are you alright," I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, so she had been crying for a while. I didn't expect her to ask me to save someone else. She said her friend was in danger. Thanks to her, I now knew the whereabouts of Eggman. My job was to save her friend and stop Eggman. I ran off into the park to see Eggman shoot endless amounts of bullets and missiles at defenceless girl who I didn't have time to look at. I picked her up and ran her back to Cream as an explosion occurred. I then ran back to Eggman to face him.

"Ugh! Why are you always _**there**_," Eggman complained, flying off.

"Hey! Wait," I called after him. But it was too late now. Cheap stake. I ran back to the gang.

"Sorry. I lost Eggman," I said, rubbing my head. No one answered me.

I looked towards Cream and almost yelled in surprise. It couldn't be, could it? Not possible.

The girl I had just saved was Amy.

And I hadn't even realized it.

"Amy?" I asked, approaching her. She looked at me and suddenly our eyes met and were locked. I forgot how gorgeous they were. Well, I forgot a lot about her.

"Wow. This is unexpected," I said. A smile spread across my face.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You know Amy?" The girl I had saved from the bus was looking from me to Amy. She then turned completely to Amy.

"You were part of the Sonic Team?" she yelled. She was jumping up and down like crazy.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"And you've never told me!"

"You never asked."

Amy had changed. Well, what do you expect? It's been four years. She was bound to change somehow. She didn't wear her red dress anymore. Now she wore a white top and a dark blue skirt, along with blue coloured boots with a white strip along the middle, just like the old ones she use to wear. Her hair was now at a medium length, and she wore no headband in her hair.

"It has been a while," Rouge said, walking up to Amy. She observed her up and down, then nodded approvingly. "You didn't forget our rivalry, did you?"

"No," Amy answered. She seemed very restricted here.

"Good," Rouge said. She then hugged Amy, surprising all of us.

"That'll be the last time I hug anyone," Rouge said. "That was only cause I missed your rivalry, 'kay?"

Amy looked at her, still taken back from the surprising gesture that Rouge would never perform. Amy then smiled slightly and nodded.

"What a coincidence," Tails said. A strange one, at that.

"Did you live here, all this time?" Tails asked Amy.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"Did you know that, Cream?"

"Ah," Cream stammered. "No. I had no idea."

"Really?" Tails asked. I could hear a hint of suspicion in his tone.

That's when Sally came in.

"Didn't I see you before?" she asked Amy, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Uh, no. No, I don't think so," Amy replied, watching Sally snuggle up to me. I was about to say something when Amy's cell phone rang.

"Uh, hang on," she said, quickly taking out her cell phone. I almost gasped. It wasn't pink.

"Yeah," Amy answered. "Uh-huh. Now? Is it urgent? What!? I'll be right there!" She hung up. "I'm really sorry, guys. There's an emergency at the hospital."

"You work at the hospital?" Knuckles asked.

Amy didn't respond. Instead, her friend did. "Yeah," she said, making it sound like it was obvious. "Amy is the best surgeon around."

I would have never expected that.

"Well, I see you have to go now," Cream said quickly. "We're really sorry for taking your time Amy. We'll see you again." Cream went up to Amy and hugged her. There was something about it though, that didn't seem right. It wasn't a 'hey! Long time no see' hug. It was a comforting hug. But since I never bothered myself with these things, I ignored it. Amy smiled at everyone, then backed away, followed by her friend.

After Amy was out of sight, we stood in silence.

"Well, that was weird," I said, rubbing my head.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

Me: Alright, this is my sixth chapter of my first story. I hope you all like it.

Shadow: I doubt it.

Me: Who asked you?

Shadow: Doesn't matter. I'm giving my opinion

Me: Don't make me put you in the story!

Shadow: Sorry.

Me: Good. Now, if anyone wants Shadow in the story, please tell me and I'll arrange something.

Shadow: Hey!

Me: You've got a lot of fans. Enjoy!

* * *

**Amy's Story: Cream  
Chapter 6: Hope**

Amy and I may have been different in age, but we were the closest friends. Amy trusted me with her secrets, as I trusted her with mine. She always looked out for me and encouraged me when I was feeling down. But, no matter how much I tried to convince her, she still didn't want to meet the Sonic Team. She didn't want to fall in love with Sonic again. Sally and Sonic were together, and Amy didn't want to face the pain and heartbreak. Amy was just too caring sometimes. She told me that as long as Sonic was happy, she was happy. She didn't stand up for herself when it came to serious situations like love. She use to, though.

Sonic, on the other hand, was clueless. I could see it clearly. He thought he loved Sally, but it was so evident in his eyes that that wasn't the case. They were empty. Sonic may not have realized it, but it was so easy to see. Tails agreed with me. In his eyes, you don't see love when he looks at Sally. I just wished he would come to his senses and realize that he doesn't feel that way for her. Why would he even THINK that he loved her? Love is so complicating.

Besides, I always thought that Sonic and Amy looked good as a couple. Blue and pink was a great combination. Well, so was blue and brown, but Sally and Sonic just didn't work. Not to mention that Sally didn't even love him. She was after the popularity and money. She was seeing someone else, too, to make matters worse. Sonic didn't deserve that. He deserved something better. He deserved love, and I was sure that Amy was just the person to give it to him.

I had always planned to have Sonic and Amy meet again, but I didn't know how to do it. I was afraid that Amy might get hurt. But I hated the state she was in now. She seemed to be like a ghost. It was understandable. It was a miracle that she still smiled after all she gone through; a painful childhood, death of her family and a broken heart. But I knew that Amy needed love. She needed someone who would listen to her, who would hold her and comfort her. The most difficult part was that she needed just the right person to do that. And the only one was Sonic.

I never expected Eggman to be in Retro City. When I found out, I was afraid. I recalled a disaster that a friend told me about that had happened almost four years ago. Eggman had attacked the city and killed so many inhabitants. My friend lost her dad then. They were still suffering, not only in grief, but also financially. Poor girl.

Sonic and the rest of my friends came to Retro City. I was thinking of 'accidentally' bumping into Amy, but I thought better of it. I would be asked a lot of questions, such as why I had never told them that Amy lived in Retro City. Anyways, Amy would be at work.

My alarm bells started ringing when I saw Bethany on the other side of the street. She was crying and she started calling Sonic's name. She was also about to get hit by a bus. Sonic saved her just in time, but then he ran off into the park. Bethany, after looking both ways before crossing the street, came over to me, telling me the situation. I was nervous. Sonic was about to save Amy.

Well, he did. Amy was already next to Bethany while I thought this. Amy seemed tense and alert, but it took her a few seconds to notice her new surroundings. Her head turned to Knuckles, Rouge, Sally and Tails, who were staring at her in shock. They stared at each other, until Sonic appeared and broke the silence. It was an odd meeting; very quiet. And Sally just HAD to go and hug Sonic then. I wanted to strangle her at that moment. Although I was very good natured and kind, I still had my dislikes. I pretended that it was my first time meeting Amy in the four year time period. I went up to her and hugged her, knowing that it took a lot just to look at Sonic. Amy then walked away due to an emergency call. The best part of the whole meeting were the sparks. They were so visible. They were just bolting between the two hedgehogs. I knew they were meant to be; now all I had to do was get them together. And get rid of Sally. That would be fun. Yes, I had an evil side.

Sonic was silent for the rest of the day. He didn't kiss Sally either. He completely avoided her eyes. He walked far ahead of the group, not talking to anyone. On the train, he sat on the opposite end of us, so Knuckles and Tails went up to talk to him. What they talked about, I didn't know, but I had a feeling that it was good.

The day after all the drama, I went to see Amy. I told her that she would be coming with me on an outing on Saturday. She said that she didn't want to if Sonic was there. I told her that I had already arranged everything, so it was too late. And I had. I arranged it with the others before they left. Sonic had suddenly become interested in the conversation, which was a VERY good sign.

Amy jumped onto her couch and groaned. I talked to her, trying to get her to come. I used the puppy dog eyed technique, and she was easily persuaded. I hugged her tightly, feeling that something wonderful would be happening. She didn't get why I was so happy, but I was positive that she would soon feel the same. Next, I just had to arrange something so that Sonic and Amy was alone. Of course, I arranged this by calling Tails.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

Me: I always wanted to do a chapter in Sally's POV, even though I really don't like her. I may even do one on Egghead's POV.

Shadow: That'll be weird.

Me: I know. It would be hard. And I wonder how Eggman's head works. So many complicated equations in his brain! He probably doesn't even think cause there are a bunch of complicated stuff in there .

Shadow: whatever. Just get on with the story.

Me: Fine fine. Readers, I have decided to put Shadow in the story for the sake of it. :D

Shadow: You wouldn't.

Me: No rude comments please. Questions (that are not rude) are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sally's POV  
Jealousy**

I felt disconsolate, uncherished, lonesome and hurt. Along with those depressing feelings were fury, acrimonious, envy and rancorous. I had just found out that the gang was going back to Retro City to visit that pink hedgehog...without inviting _**me. **_Why would they do that? I've been in the team for four years. They couldn't…_**hate**_ me. They would have showed that a long time ago, wouldn't they?  
No matter. Sonic would bring me along.  
I found Sonic in his usual spot; arms around the back of his neck and leaning against the tree. Today he seemed distant. He must have had a lot on his mind.

"He must be thinking about that girl they're going to meet today," a voice inside me said.

"Yes. She'll take him from you. You're going to lose him if he goes," another voice agreed.

"What are you going to do?" asked another voice.

My hands formed into fists as I trembled at the thought.

"S-Sonic wouldn't...." I could barely whisper.

The three voices kept echoing in my head, repeating everything they said over and over. I tried hard not to scream. I had to keep calm. I reasoned with the obvious.  
Sonic cared for me. He wouldn't leave me if he saw that girl. He said so himself that he cared for me. Eggman had attacked that girl. Maybe this meeting was concerning her safety? The gang probably forgot to call me, so there was nothing to worry about.  
The voices most certainly didn't agree.  
They got louder and louder until I couldn't even hear the ringing in my ears from the silence. I found myself running to Sonic, trying to escape the voices that wouldn't restrain.

"Sally?"

His voice made me forget everything about the voices. My frustration eased instantly as he wrapped his arms around me and my face was in his warm and comforting chest where I often found myself crying on.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit flustered. That's all."

"Why?"

"Uh, girl problems."

"Ah."

"Um, are you going to Retro City?" I asked, now looking into Sonic's gorgeous eyes.

Sonic seemed to be taken aback a bit, then he looked away, frowning.

"Yeah. You're coming right?"

"No one invited me."

"What! What do you mean?"

"I think that the organizer must have forgotten to call me. Am I invited? Just to make sure."

"Of course you are! You're part of the team!"

"Great! Just making sure."

"Speaking of which," Sonic said, "we should get to the train station. We have to meet in two minutes."

"What? You're going to be late!"

I was sure I was going to faint as Sonic spread his alluring smile. I realized that I was on Sonic's back and he was running at the speed of light. I screamed, never liking the roller coaster ride.

"Don't worry. The trip is over." I opened my eyes and was greeted by the entrance of the train station. I cautiously got off Sonic's back and took deep breaths, trying to get over the motion sickness.

"Hehe, sorry. We were kinda in a hurry."

"Yes, I know. Just give me a minute."

Sonic patiently waited, accompanied with his smug grin as he watched me.

"This is not funny," I informed him as I walked towards the doors to the station.

"To you, maybe," Sonic said teasingly. Sonic was already at the door, holding it open for me.

"After you." Sonic bowed mockingly as he said this. I smiled as I walked through the door, loving his flirtatious character. Sonic was suddenly next to me. We walked hand in hand towards the rendezvous.

I hoped that it was just my imagination, but I reckoned that the gang glared at me as Sonic and I were in their view.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails muttered. He seemed upset about something. He then walked off into the train, followed by Blaze, Silver, Knuckles and Rouge.

"I'd better talk to him," Sonic said. We entered the train and Sonic went to sit next to Tails. I sat next to the window, hoping that someone would accompany me. To my unpleasant surprise, no one even cared to notice me. I realized that I never felt so alone because I was always with Sonic. But Sonic was now with Tails, trying to encourage him. I tried not to look alone, as not to embarrass myself. I watched the window and occasionally spared a glance at Sonic and Tails. It seemed that Sonic didn't receive any information from Tails concerning his troubles.  
The voices started again. I wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to hide my quivering. I hated these voices, but they didn't leave. I was thankful that we had reached Retro City before I completely lost it.  
As soon as the train stopped, I swiftly walked up to Sonic. He didn't look happy. I guessed that the problem hadn't been solved. Tails suddenly got up and walked along side Rouge and started talking to her. I didn't think that Tails would run up to Rouge for advice instead of Sonic. It was very surprising for Sonic as well. He sat there in shock, still looking where Tails had accompanied Rouge.

"Um, shall we go," I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." He got up and exited the train. That too was shocking. Sonic would have held my hand.

"He's obviously discouraged," I told myself as I followed him out.

Again, the voices started. I ran towards the gang, hoping to leave the voices behind. When I reached them, the voices retreated for moment.

"Where's Cream?" asked Rouge, who was still standing next to Tails.

"We're going to meet her at the restaurant," Tails answered.

"Is Amy going to be with her," Blaze asked. Sonic's head suddenly whipped up. This disturbed me greatly.

Tails smiled, which disturbed me as well. "Yep."  
What was so special about this Amy? What was she to Sonic? Why did everyone care about her? I already didn't approve of her.

We sat at a large, round table in a well-known restaurant, awaiting our 'friends.' I wasn't able to sit next to Sonic. Rouge asked me to sit next to her. I was aware that they were planning something right away. I didn't want them to go along with their plan, but I was pushed into the seat and was sitting between Blaze and Rouge. Sonic was on the end next to Knuckles. Were they going to seat this _**Amy**_ next to Sonic?  
The voices started again. They were unheard, though, thanks to the chattering among the other people eating here. After a few minutes, the bell to the door rang and Cream entered. Followed by the pink hedgehog from the other day.

"Hey guys," Cream greeted us.

"Hey Cream," Tails said, not blushing as he usually does.

"Why, hello Amy," Rouge said, eying Sonic.

I caught on now. They were trying to get _**my**_ Sonic and this _**Amy**_ together.  
The voices grew louder. This time, I listened. They informed me of what I should do.

"Separate them," one voice said.

"Make sure he hates her," said another.

"Do anything you can," said the last.

And that's exactly what I would be doing. I got up, crawled over the gang's legs -no matter how embarrassing it was- and jumped into the seat available next to Sonic. I wrapped my arms around him, having no intention of letting him go. I eyed Amy, who was walking behind Cream towards the table. Amy's glance randomly rested onto Sonic and I. She was about to look away, but I caught her gaze. I glared at her and refused to let her go out of my stare. My eyes told her one thing.

Stay away from Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendly Outing

Sorry for the long update. School work and such has been piling up. A warning: This chapter may be a bit tacky, but bear with me. This is six pages of work. :D In this chapter, I'm bringing back the 12 year old pink hedgehog we all remember, except matured. I'm bringing back her clumsy personality. :D Well, enjoy.  


* * *

**Chapter 8: Amy's POV  
Friendly Outing**

I would have been lying had I said that I wasn't enjoying myself with the Sonic Team. I found myself getting attached to them quickly. Except for Sally. She was the only person who shared unpleasant vibes with my atmosphere. It was impossible to even get near her. It was as if there was an invisible barrier of unpleasant vibes that blocked me from even talking to her. There was such tension between us that I avoided her contact all together, although I hated having a grudge with anyone. Sally hated me with a passion. And it wasn't because I hated her that I avoided her. Nor was it because I was jealous, cause I wasn't. I was mostly angry with myself because, no matter how many reasons I came up with, I could not bring myself to hate Sally back. She had taken something precious to me that I had claimed mine. She had stolen the air I breathed (how many times have you heard _that _expression?). I was dying inside. And yet, although I blamed Princess Sally for my troubles, I respected her. No, not because she was a princess. I couldn't care less. I respected her because she was that person Sonic wanted. I didn't love Sonic anymore or anything, and I had no intention of falling for him again. It was the love that I use to have that created that approbation.

So far, the gang and I had gone on more than six outings together, other than the searches for the Chaos Emeralds. I still couldn't believe that Sonic and I were on good terms, actually talking to each other on a regular basis. We could even be considered as good friends! We hit on pretty good too, as friends. A conversation was easily created between us, but those were just as easily broken when Sally intervened. I couldn't blame her for her actions. I use to do the same, after all, but on a more obsessive extent. I didn't want any other girl within a 10-centimeter radius near Sonic. If any girl even looked at him they received the wrath of my Piko Piko Hammer. In fact, I was thankful that I didn't receive any asperity from Sally, as it had been a long time since I used any sort of item to defend myself. In fact, after being pursued by Sally's vibes on our second outing as a gang, I immediately went to an arena to practice my fighting techniques, just in case. I wasn't good at it at all, but I got the basics down and was on a slightly higher level than average. I now knew a bit of self-defence, which would be helpful. I was now anxious to finish work each day so that I could spend my time with my old, new best friends. Mind you, I did have a life at home. I played piano and would clean my house, so I did have a life. However, now, I was all the more ardent to end a day's work. Bethany had an opportunity to meet the gang officially, quickly getting a good impression of them and agreeing to my association with them. She said that she would be sure to invite them to her wedding.

I was sure to keep my distance from Sonic though. I made sure not to get personally attached to him so that I could avoid any regretful feelings. I remained reserved around the gang, only displayed my inner aspects of my personality when I was around Cream, who promised to be there for me whenever experiencing a problem. But, my attempts in keeping myself confined was bound to end soon.

It had been two weeks that I had been hanging out with the Sonic Team. I was at work, anxiously waiting for the day to end. I had completed three successful operations already. I was now going onto nurse duty for an hour or so, watching the patients' vital signs and such. The first patient was still sleeping when I walked in. About five minutes later, he woke up and asked if he was going to make it.

I smiled and told him that he would.

He smiled. "That's awesome," he sighed, sinking peacefully into a calmed position.

"You'll be out of here in a week or so," I told him.

"Can I see the doctor who did the operation?"

"You're talking to her."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"It was my pleasure."

"I owe you. Big time. Thanks a bunch. You're a life saver."

This was the best part of the job. Whether it was a small check up or an emergency operation, I helped so many people with their day-to-day lives for the better. It was that sensation of pride that really hits the spot. To know that you're useful and you do something to help others is an unexplainable and pleasant sensation. Those feelings were what kept me going after suffering from such a heavy heart.

I was dismissed an hour later after doing three more procedures. I was out of the building as fast as possible. It wasn't because I needed to get out; it was because I was going to meet the gang. Again. And I couldn't be late. I ran as fast as I could to the train station, since I didn't want everyone waiting for a long time. I ran briskly down the sidewalk, hoping not to knock anyone over as I approached the corner. I was proud of myself not to bump into someone when I made my way around the corner. THUMP

So much for the record. I made a large impact, falling towards the ground in result. Yes, this was so very like me, clumsy as always. I was known for my doctor skills and my constant falling and bashing into people and objects. It was an unbreakable habit of mine. Believe me, I've tried to stop it. So here I was, about to go into a coma because my head was about to be pulverized by the cement. So I thought. Turns out, the unfortunate person used as a bumper grabbed my hand before I could make the collision. The kind person quickly pulled me back up to my feet.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my head in embarrassment. I looked up at the poor victim of my clumsiness. What do you know? Sonic was the victim.

"No problem," Sonic laughed. "At least you didn't fall on your head."

I laughed out of plain mortification. This incident was a total reputation destroyer.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" I was desperate to keep his mind off of what had just happened. What if he told the gang? I would be forever humiliated! Although it happens all the time. To make matters worse for my ego, I realized that Sonic's hand was still holding mine. I hastily, yet secretively, pulled my arm away. He didn't notice anything, thank goodness.

"Oh! I was looking for you. The gang isn't going out. Been cancelled. Wouldn't want you wasting your money."

"Cancelled?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm disappointed too."

Well this sucked. I was looking forward to an outing with the gang. All day, in fact. I decided that I would go home and practice my piano skills or something.

"Okay," I said, failing in my attempt to conceal my setback. "Well, thanks for coming all this way to tell me, Sonic. Guess I'll go back home now. See ya." Smiling, I waved to him and turned in the direction I came from. I started walking towards home, swimming in utter disappointment. Slowly, this time. I was dangerous even when walking.

"Ya know, I'm disappointed too."

I hadn't realized that Sonic had been walking next to me.

"Why don't we go out? I mean, I've been wanting to go there for a while, since they got better rides now. Come on. Let's go!"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Sonic asked, his finger under his nose. It was funny how he had done the exact same motion, but four years ago. Some things never change.

To his request, it was a decision tougher than choosing between an apple and a pear (which is a very hard choice indeed). A part of me wanted to say no for the fear of even the slightest affectionate feeling burning up. However, the opposite want escaped my mouth, and we ended up going to Twinkle Park. No, we did not go in as a couple. We paid separately, at my request. Sonic offered to pay, but he had done so much already. I was overwhelmed with the updates at Twinkle Park, but was easily likened to it. What would you expect, being away for four years? I recalled how much I had wanted to go on a date with Sonic here, and had even forced him into doing so. I remembered the incident with the freakish robot, Zero, who had been chasing me when Sonic and I were on a 'date,' forced by yours truly. Oh, the embarrassing moments!

Of course, the first ride we went on was the bumper cars. This was an activity that I was good at. I drove circles around without bumping into someone accidentally. Of course, I intentionally bumped into Sonic and a few other people I knew who happened to be there. Among those people was Carla, a seven year old with cancer. After debarking the ride, I went over to see her. She hugged me, thanking me again for helping her. She gave me the updates on how she was feeling. Her mother cued me in a bit more on her condition. I was thrilled to hear that she was in the best of health. I went back to Sonic, who was holding ice cream cones. When I reached him, he handed one over to me as he licked his own vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"Who are they?" Sonic asked between licks.

"Hm? Oh, you mean the little girl? She was a patient I helped out. She has cancer." I licked the ice cream. It had been a long time since I've had this, and boy did I love it! How could I have avoided something so good for so many years? I was insane!

"Really?" Sonic asked. He was obviously shocked. I nodded in response, too enwrapped in my ice cream. I did notice him looking at me intriguingly. I wouldn't know why, but he seemed to be studying me. He seemed…_appealed._

I ignored this fact and kept my full attention on the phenomenal taste of this ravishing ice cream.

We were sure to save the best ride for last, going on the Pirate Swing and the Tornado first. We took our intensity level to the max when we decided to go onto the rollercoaster. That was my favourite. The exhilarating feeling in my stomach made me scream. I loved the speed and movement that I had always wished to be able to witness. This ride was as close as I could get, of course. Now it wouldn't matter, but I still loved the sound of the wind in my ears and the feeling of it in my quills. Never, out of the four years of concealment, had I had so much fun. What had I been missing all this time?

I was jumping up and down with adrenaline pulsing through my veins once again when I got off the ride. I accidentally bumped into a teenage female bear, who seemed slightly agitated with my hyper state.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. "I wanna do that again!" I sounded like such an idiot! Not to mention that I was swaying from side to side and almost fell flat on my face, had Sonic, yet again, not caught me by the arm.

"I think that's enough for you," Sonic chuckled. "Besides, that was nothing compared to my running."

"That's true," I agreed, remembering the times Sonic had put me on his back and ran at unbelievable speeds. "That must be amazing, to be able to run like that whenever you want."

Sonic lifted half of his face into a crooked smile, one eyebrow lifted. I blushed at the realization that I must have sounded like such a child.

"It is," Sonic answered. He looked away, gazing into the distance. I could see the excitement in his eyes. Running must have been like breathing for him. His speed was a part of him that he could never give up.

Guess I wasn't the only child at heart after all.

"I'll take you on a run sometime," he continued, coming back to earth. "I'm sure you can handle the loops."

Against my consent, my face lit up into a large smile and my tongue formed words without consulting my brain. I was instant to say that I would love to run with him one day. Stupid me. My response pleased him though, since his half smile became whole.

We were deep in conversation after that. Next thing I knew, we were at the train station. Sonic offered to accompany me home, which I declined. However, he insisted that I don't go alone and accompanied me home. It was dark by the time we were walking to my house. When we reached my doorway, I thanked him yet again. We bid each other a good night's sleep and Sonic ran off into the darkness that consumed the streets.

That's when I noticed something.

My heart had skipped a beat.

Oh god. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. _It was happening again. I was starting to fall in love. It was happening all over again. I was falling in love with Sonic the hedgehog. And there was nothing I could do to stop my damned heart from filling itself with him.

* * *

I have to say that the last bit is very good. So emotional. I'm proud of myself. I promise to try harder to update as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9: Admiration

Sorry, again, for the wait. School's fault. I already started chapter 10, so don't worry. I promise to work on this story as much as I can.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rouge's POV  
Admiration**

My relationship with Amy had never been very deep. She had always been a mere annoyance and someone I looked down on. I always thought that she was an obsessive fan-girl that drove Sonic insane. All of that changed when she left without warning and Sonic's cocky personality dissolved into an afflicted and lonely personality. He only got back to his normal self months later, with the help of Sally. We all realized that Sonic was a good actor and that his desperate calls when Amy was in danger was simply an automatic reaction due to his affection for her. How could we not have realized that? Whenever she was kidnapped, _he_ was the one who insisted on saving her. _He _was the one who _had_ to bring her back to safety. That was why I started to think badly of her. She gave up on him, something I never believed in. Worse of all, she never realized that Sonic had feelings for her. I was so frustrated at this. The guys, of course, were completely oblivious on why she left, so they did not share my vexation. I grew even more agitated when we met her four years later. Here she was, living her life contently when she could have been with Sonic. I believed, though, that that could be changed. If Sonic still had those feelings for her somewhere inside him, maybe, just maybe, they could be together. That didn't change my sudden grudge against her. I became envious of her. I mean, her choice in clothes had improved and she was somewhat pretty. Therefore, I considered her a rival, no matter how stupid it was.  
That changed yet again when she came knocking on my door two weeks later. It was an unexpected visit, but I let her in, as I was aware that she wanted a pep talk. Call it woman's intuition, but I knew that she was distressed. So, although we never had been even close to friends, I was willing to listen. That's what girls were for.

"Sorry for dropping in like this," she started.

Assuring her that it was all right, we sat down and I waited for her to start ranting.

"I know that we're not best friends," she continued, "but I needed someone to talk to."

"Ok," I said. "Shoot."

"Well, it's about Sonic." She looked up at me as if expecting me to have some negative remark. I didn't, and allowed her to continue. This should be interesting.

"I know this kinda sounds weird, but I'm...scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Falling in love with him."

"...Why are you afraid of that?"

"I don't think I'd be able to handle a broken heart again. I mean, he's with Sally after all. And worse, I'm already beginning to fall in love with him again."

Wow. After only two weeks? That's rather...wow.

"I realized that yesterday. See, I bumped into Sonic and we ended up going to Twinkle Park. I have to say that that was a huge mistake on my part."

"Mistake?" I exclaimed, raising from my seat. Amy looked up at me, surprised with my sudden burst.

"Sorry," I said, "but how can you say that? Love is the greatest thing ever. You should know that!"

"Yeah," she agreed, looking down at her hands on her lap. "But the pain is the worse thing ever."

I imagined myself in her situation. If Knuckles was ever dating someone else, I would be sure to break them up. Then again, Amy probably already tried that. I would be crushed. I would be so cheerless and heavyhearted. I couldn't even imagine it. Saying that it was all a mistake, though, was out of the question. I would be thinking about the non-replaceable times I had with Knuckles. Getting rid of that would not even cross my mind.

"Isn't all that pain worth it?" I asked.

She stayed quiet, fidgeting with a loosened thread from her shirt.

"Look," I continued, "just go with the flow. Enjoy the time you've got with Sonic. You always did before. You can't regret having spent so much time with him. Those times aren't replaceable, you know?"

She nodded, now looking at her shoes. After a few moments, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Rouge."

"No problem."

I guess that's when I considered Amy as a role model. I mean, I wouldn't follow her about and such, but I realized how much she had gone through and admired her for it. Funny how one outing could change one's opinion of something so quickly.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashbacks

**Chapter 10: Sonic's POV  
Flashbacks**

You could find me leaning against a tree, arms behind my head, in one of those rare places where pollution had not yet reached. It was a place no one knew about, other than myself, contributing the space and privacy I needed. It was a place where I could relax and think about things, like what I was doing now. I was thinking about a certain pink hedgehog that I happened to go on an outing with the other day. Why I was thinking about her, I didn't know. I only knew that I was already considering Amy as a very close friend. After all, she had always meant a great deal to me. I mean, she was my first love and a best friend, so obviously she would be. Notice, though, that it was all in past tense. I _used _to love her. I was with Sally now.

_That can always change. _

No! It couldn't! Let's keep life simple, please! How could I be considering Amy as more than a friend after only one outing together? And it wasn't even a date!  
I quickly shook my head viciously, erasing any thoughts relating to the subject from my head. That's when it hit me. I was late for my date with Sally! I pushed myself off the tree and zoomed to Station Square at the speed of sound. How could I have been late? _**I **_was the one who arranged this in the first place, since I was positive that I wouldn't be doing anything. Turned out, I was too busy thinking about Amy than to remember that I wasn't supposed to be doing anything.

I ran up to Sally when I saw her, stopping behind her.

"You're late, Sonic," was her response, without even turning to me.

"Sorry," I answered. "Got lost in my own world."

"You know, for someone so fast, you sure are slow."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Grinning, I was in front of her in a mille second. "You forgive me?"

Her pouted lips and frown told me otherwise. She was up for a playful argument, making me pull up my lips into a half grin. "Guess not," I said.

"I've been waiting for you over an hour," she complained.

I had to admit to myself that I should have been more attentive to the time. I spent too much time thinking for myself instead of others, even though I save lives as a living. I suddenly remembered Amy lecturing me for being late and unleashing her fury on me with her hammer. I couldn't help laughing to myself, noticing the resemblance between Amy and Sally.

"Sorry,' I said, rubbing my head in playful shame. "I told you I was lost in my thoughts."

"Again?" she asked. "What were you thinking about this time?"

"Uh…" Okay, so what was I suppose to say? That I was thinking about Amy? You know I wouldn't tell anyone that, so I said Eggman.

"What? You got a crush on him or something?" Sally asked, trying to keep up her stern, scolding face. She couldn't resist using an open opportunity to tease me, even during lectures.

"No, Sal," I said with a grin on my face, rolling my eyes at her silly remark. "You know of what."

"You spend way too much time on the battlefield, even when you're not fighting. You worry too much, Sonic. Spend some time for yourself. We already talked about this, remember?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways, the movie's over, so I'm gonna go now."

"Hey, that doesn't mean that we can't spend time together."

I knew that that small suggestion changed her day. She smiled up at me, and I knew that she would be more than happy to spend the remaining of the day with me. Such small things could change someone's life forever. I never realized this before, until the time Amy made me promise to never leave her (Sonic X-episode 52). She broke her side of the promise though.

Taking Sally's hand that molded so perfectly into mine, I led the way towards the Station Square park, taking in her honey scent. We either enjoyed each other's company in silence or talked of different matters. One was about Eggman.

"It seems that Eggman gets more heartless each day," Sally noted.

"Yeah.

I had never expected Eggman to be so insensitive. He had always been a bad guy who wasn't cruel enough to hurt anyone. The only thing he wished for was world domination, and he tried to achieve this without harming anyone. True, there were times when he almost sent me to my death, but he never hurt innocent ones. It came so suddenly when discovering the unsusceptible being Eggman had become. One day, we were watching the news when it was reported that Eggman had invaded Retro City…and killed over half of its population. The shock hit me so fiercely that I felt myself being drowned in darkness. All those innocent people…Eggman got rid of them all. All for a stupid Chaos Emerald. I couldn't hear or feel anything as I felt myself become numb all over. All I saw was darkness, surrounding me for endless miles to come. I would have lost it had Tails not stopped me. How could Eggman have become like this? What did he do to lose the small heart he once had? There had been too many times when we were too late. There was so many times in which I regretted setting foot in the boundaries of a city or village. At times like these, lifeless bodies lying on the ground, bodies of ones who use to be young or old greeted us. Age didn't matter to them now. Places that had once been beautiful sceneries were now disturbing sights that made you sick to your stomach. Blood stained grass and roads were now the terrains, while the only decorations were the dead bodies, still and pale. These were the sights the Sonic Team feared seeing when chasing Eggman.

"Sonic?"

Coming back to earth, I faced Sally. She looked at me pitifully.

"You were thinking about _that_, weren't you?"

I looked away, not wanting to trouble her.

"I'm alright, Sal," I assured her.

Knowing me all too well, she wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest. Yes, the smallest actions make the biggest differences.

* * *

Oh. My. God. It's a new record! I did two chapters in the same month! Yay! I've already started chapter 11, I'll assure you. Anyways, this was a fairly...pleasant chapter, wouldn't you say? XD  
And I have to say that the statement Sonic mentions about Amy breaking her promise is a great remark, so I'm proud of myself. I'm trying to look at the good factors of Sally too, as you may notice. How's it working out? ....we'll get to that another time.


	11. Chapter 11: Devious Results

Sorry for this chapter being so short. Anyways, it's in Eggman's POV, so that should be interesting. Eggman explains a bit why he's so merciless. Oh, and Sonic Unleashed players! Keep on the lookout for something. It's rather easy to find. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eggman's POV  
Devious Results**

"Bocoe! You have ten seconds to bring that cucumber sandwich before I blow you into a million pieces!"  
"Coming boss!" was my reply. That ludicrous and brainless robot said that a minute ago. My patience was growing slim and I was going to explode because of my animosity. That, and I was excessively hungry due to my late awakening from my sleep and not having breakfast. There were things to be done; therefore I didn't have time for necessities. I admit, I had a short temper. That, however, was simply an important trait to enemies. It would have been wrong if I didn't have that trait, so said Dark Oak. Now he was a true villain, making it my obligation to acquire the same fear and power he had before destroyed.

Twenty-five seconds had passed by the time Bocoe came out with my sandwich.

"About time," I growled, snatching the sandwich.

"Now, Decoe, put up the location of Sonic's whereabouts," I ordered as I took a large, omnivorous bite from the sandwich. It was satisfying to my liking. It could have been better, but it was tolerable for something hand-crafted by a robot.

"Right here, Doctor," Decoe said, bringing up a map onto the broad computer screen.

"So, he's still in Station Square, eh?" I asked deleteriously. "That means that his old girlfriend is unprotected." I looked at the left screen that had another overview, only this one was of Retro City and pinpointed the location of the pink hedgehog.

Retro City was a memorable place for me. It was the first place I ever destroyed, along with the majority of its inhabitants. These actions were influenced by late reaction to words of wisdom given by Dark Oak. I came to the realization, after very little meditation, may I add, that the only way to get the terror and obeisance that I so desired was to create abhorrence in others, making them fear me. Yes, that was the way to do things. How simple it was, too. After killing a few people accidentally, it became natural to do so. It was the easiest thing to do. It became like a drug to me. I simply shot at people without contrition, not even considering for a second as to spare the life of one who was on their knees and pleading to keep their lives. Did I feel any sense of culpability? Indeed not! I had no intention of ending the ways I had created. I would be going to hell, I knew that, but it was too late now.

In the time being, I had other matters to worry about, such as retrieving the Chaos Emerald that was in the hands of anemic people. The pink hedgehog was one of those people. I would take her Chaos Emerald by force and I would use her as bait to set Sonic into a trap. Last time hadn't been successful, due to the fact that Sonic happened to be there for no particular reason. However, after tracking Sonic for some time, I now knew that they didn't see each other often. I could easily kidnap her without him being around to foil my plans again. I decided to use Amy as bait due to the fact that she was once very close to the vexatious blue hedgehog and would no doubt have some sort of affection still there for her. Bah! Love was such a stupid thing. Love was what made life worth dying about, not that I would know.

My glasses gleamed and I smiled an evil smile that reflected my transformed personality. Amy Rose better enjoy her last days. There was a very large chance that she would not go back home alive.

* * *

Just so you know, I don't believe in hell, but Eggman does. Lol. Cucumber sandwiches.


	12. Chapter 12: First Kiss

I'm alive! Sorry for a very long wait. School's fault. I'll be working on Sonic and Amy's Infinite Playlist later. I'm happy to tell you all that I've written about five chapters already on paper, so the wait won't be as long. Oh, and just so ya know, this is the part all of you have been waiting for. Read the name of the chapter for hints. ;) KYAAAA!!!!!!  
Oh, and I've changed the name of the story, cause Amy's Story is a weird name. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Amy's POV  
First Kiss**

Guess who came to pick me up after work today? Yep, you guessed it. The one and only Sonic the hedgehog! After our first outing together, Sonic met me after work almost everyday. I was too ecstatic that he was there to wonder why Eggman was occupying his time. We basically spent our time talking and enjoying ourselves, catching up on the four years separated, which is the word I preferred. Our conversations were different each day, as well as our greetings. Sonic would greet me in a different way each time we met, and whatever way he used, he always found a way to make my heart beat faster.

"Hey, Ames," our first after-the-outing conversation started. I loved how my given nickname came from _his_ lips. I was walking when Sonic appeared in front of me, his cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Sonic!" I exclaimed too cheerfully. "What a surprise!"

He grinned and put a finger under his nose. Embarrassed? He use to do that four years ago, and I was always the best at looking through his gestures. Now, though, he had a girlfriend, so that was hopeful thinking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Thought I'd stop bye."

"Really? All the way from Station Square?"

"It doesn't take long to get here."

"Of course," I laughed. Sonic could get anywhere in a second.

"So, what you doing?" Sonic asked. I shrugged. "Same as usual," I said.

"Then, you wanna kill some time with me?"

OF COURSE!

"Really?" I asked, blinking questionably.

"Well, yeah. Why else would I ask?"

"Feats me." I smiled at him. I was hoping not to scare him away by thinking that I was still obsessed with him, which I wasn't…that much.

"If you don't wanna, that's fine-," continued Sonic in a mocking sort of way.

I interrupted with "I'd love to" and a smile.

We didn't really do much at that time-killer. I liked to look at it as a date, but that was something I kept to myself. A quick dinner at a fast-food restaurant was the extent to a fancy date, which was perfectly fine with me. Sonic still loved chilidogs, so he ordered more than five of those. He answered a few of my questions with a mouthful of food, which was very funny to watch. Next thing I knew, he was throwing fries at me. That cheater dodged my throws, so I had to bonk him with my hammer. It was fair and square. Any outing we had together was fun, probably because it was with Sonic. I knew I'd be madly in love with him within the very month. I was loving the feeling of being with him. I followed Rouge's advice, enjoying every moment with Sonic. We had gone to the arcade together, even, which was probably the most fun time of my life. Sonic beat me in Dance Dance Revolution, which is so unfair because of his speed. Anything that involved moving was something he beat me in. When it came to car racing and other similar games, I beat him big time. His answer to his defeat in car racing was that it was too slow.

I was included in many various activities with the Sonic Team, including food fights and the Dance Dance Revolution contests. I was the second best out of the group, although I would be the best technically if it weren't for Sonic's speed. Everyday, time went by quicker and my affection for Sonic grew all the more. You have no idea how hard it was not to glomp him, the way I use to. I had to be near him. I wanted to touch him; to feel his blue fur under my hand. I wanted—needed—to smell his scent of fresh air, to feel his breath…

I ended up coming up with this crazy conclusion that, if I work faster, work will end sooner. That wasn't the case, rather, just the opposite. My constant glances at the clock became bothersome to even Bethany, but that was something that I could not help. The faster I worked, the more patients I received. The days never finished any faster, only feeling longer. It was always when I was sure I was going to explode from the pressure that I was dismissed. Every time that happened, I was out of the building in five minutes. And every time, I would walk up to Sonic who was waiting for me in a breath taking pose and with a trademark smile.

There was a time when I thought Sonic didn't come. It was a Wednesday when I exited the building in haste with high spirits to find my blue hero standing in his usual waiting post. Problem was, he wasn't there. In an instant, I felt abandoned and deserted. Although I figured that Sonic wasn't there because he was fighting Eggman or something, I still felt a gushing pain. I walked home with my head hung low and loneliness trailing after me. Later on in the evening, my doorbell rang. Lazily, I answered it. There, standing before me, was Sonic the hedgehog. All my energy was returned to me and an unconscious smile came on my face. "Sonic?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to give you this." He handed me a turquoise colored bead bracelet. I took it carefully in my hands, blinking in surprise. Observing it, I asked, "Why?"

"For not coming to see ya after work," he answered in a matter-a-fact manner.

"You didn't need to," I smiled. He shrugged and said, "I want to. Anyways, I'll talk to ya tomorrow. See ya, Ames." With a wave, he was gone, leaving only a gust of blue wind. I stood at my doorway admiring the bracelet with a smile. See? I was never disappointed. Other than that day, he showed up after work. I later found out that Eggman had attacked, so Sonic went after him. With amazing abilities came responsibility, after all.

It was a Friday that really got me excited. Sonic and I were walking through town, yet again deeply entwined in a conversation. We were in the Mystic Ruins later, so we were making our way to Tails' workshop to hang out. We were half way up the steps when Sonic stopped in front of me. He did a complete turn, so he was facing me. He was so close that I had trouble bleeding. He looked at me strangely. Suddenly he was next to me and his face was right next to mine. He put his finger at his mouth in a 'shh' gesture, so I obeyed. My heart was battering like crazy. Finally, I heard Tails and Cream's voice.

_Why is she here? It's a school day!_

They were talking about something, so I understood why Sonic wanted me to stay quiet.

"I'm really sorry, Tails," I heard Cream say.

"It's alright. It's understandable, right? It's not your fault."

I stood on my tiptoes to be able to see them over the ledge. Sonic followed my example. Neither Tails nor Cream noticed us, to our relief. Cream looked down at her feet and swayed from her feels to her tiptoes.

"You really missed her, didn't you?" asked Cream.

"Yeah," Tails replied. "It was tough without her around. She was the only one who could really help me out, ya know. But I mean, she was going through a lot too."

What in the world were they talking about? Sonic didn't seem to be getting anything out of this either. All I knew about the conversation was that it was a touchy subject. Tails looked away from Cream as if trying to escape her gaze. I could see his lips tremble slightly. Cream noticed this too. "Tails?" she asked.

He looked at her.

What happened next was something that could have been like a bomb. Something you seriously don't expect that happens suddenly that can be so shocking that you fall over. I almost did. I never expected Tails to be one who was so straightforward as to put his hands on a girl's face and bring it in for a kiss. Well, that's what he did just then. His hands seemed to be controlled by instinct then. As expected, Cream overcame her surprise in a heartbeat and had her eyes shut before I knew what was going on. What I witnessed then was Cream's first kiss. I felt rapturous to know that Cream finally kissed the one she liked, causing an instant smile to curl my lips. Haha, I felt like a mother watching her child grow up. I felt so proud of her. I wouldn't think that Vanilla would feel the same way though. This would be a secret.

* * *

Haha. did some of you expect a sonamy kiss? I deceived myself too. I know it's kind of late, but April Fools! XD  
There, there. Don't need to beat me up. The kiss has to be more romantic than that for the star couple. Don't fret. It is coming. First, let us go through all the drama, shall we  
As for the bracelet, I think that turquoise goes very well with pink. What do you think? Sonic took very much consideration into choosing what color he should get so that it goes perfectly with Amy's color. And no, he was not going to get black, cause Sonic would never do that. Awww! Ain't that sweet? Anyways, I'll update soon.


	13. Chapter 13 : My Supporter

Edited.

**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Tails' POV  
My Supporter**

I had a tendency to think back on how my life had gone over the past six years, which have been the most adventurous years of my life yet. I had gone through too much when I was younger thanks to my fast maturity.I mean, I fell in love with Cosmo when I was eight. That is pretty old, I guess, but it felt so unnatural to feel something like that at the age I was. But it happened and I couldn't deny hat it did. My relationship and memories with Cosmo had to come to an end though. She gave herself up for us. As for me, I would have rather let the Universe blow up in front of me than to kill her myself. But Cosmo wouldn't have wanted it, so I pushed the button that destroyed my future that I could have had with her.

When she died, I was numbed. Nothing existed. It was only me and her shattered seeds she left behind. I never knew that such pain existed. Not even Sonic could comfort me.

We planted her seed as soon as we got back to Mobius. We said our goodbyes to her and just stood staring at dirt that now embraced the seed. A tree later grew at amazing speed, which represented Cosmo. I went there often, talking to this tree. It was as if Cosmo was the tree. She was always there, though. She was in the air, in the trees, in my workshop. Her presence always lingered around me, even though she was gone.

But I never noticed it until about a year after the drama took place. Even after a few months, I was still in the mourning stages, but I managed, thanks to Amy. She had the closest idea of what I was going through. She came every day, making sure I ate and making sure I was feeling okay. She would listen to what I had to say without growing impatient of hearing the same things over and over again.

The first day of my isolation sequence was the day I decided not to do anything with my life. I refused to eat and I hid under the covers with the lights off. Sonic came in and tried to get me out of bed. I didn't even lift the covers. He grew desperate and he reluctantly called Amy. He doubted that she would be able to help me out, abs did I, but she was his only resort. She was over in a flash and stompted into my room. She turned on the light switch without even a warning, making me groan in the sudden change, and yelled, "Alright Tails! You are getting out of that bed even if I have to break every bone in your body!" Sonic tried to tell her to be easy on me, but she only replied, "Let me handle it. I know what I'm doing." She pulled the covers back and literally picked me up. She dragged me down the stairs into the kitchen, where she placed me on a chair and started cooking. Sonic cooperated with whatever Amy had to say, so he stayed out of the way and just leaned against the wall, watching me.

When I told Amy that I wasn't hungry, she told me, "You want to think that, but really, your stomach is growling."

"I'm okay," I told her, which didn't fool anybody.

She ignored me and stuffed her meal into my mouth without me being ready at all. I was forced to swallow the element that had absolutely no taste to my tongue at all, since my whole body was numb. She then offered some food to Sonic, who accepted. She didn't eat any food, but she sat across from me and Sonic and watched us. I simply stared at the food in front of me. Amy ended up feeding me herself, even though I complained. After giving me six spoonfuls of ravioli, she told me, "I know you're upset about all this. Cry all you want. Scream, yell, whatever. But don't kill yourself. What would Cosmo say about the way you're acting? Remember that she's everywhere. She's beside you right now. She's always there, Tails. And she'll never leave you. Never."

I burst into tears and sent myself into Amy's arms. I cried and cried and cried, but she stayed there, hugging me back. I don't know how long I was crying, but I do know that I finished the food. Sonic and Amy stayed with me that night. I fell asleep with my head on Amy's lap as the three of us sat on the couch. Some sort of conversation went on betweent he two, but it was muted thanks to my unconsiousness.

It worked that way.

When I was too depressed, Amy would somehow barge in at just the right times and help me out. Amy would break the locked door with her hammer and would drag me out of bed, telling me that I needed to do something instead of just lie in utter depression. She accompanied me everywhere I went, even though she would always want to see Sonic. Even when Sonic was in view, she would resist the urge of running up to him and giving him a glomp. She would stay by my side, fidgeting with her skirt and casting constant glances at Sonic. When I decided to walk off, she would run after me, no matter how tempting it was to see the one she loved. She made me meals and forced them down my throat so that I wouldn't try starving myself and stuck with me when I needed her most. Not even Sonic could help me the way she did. She had some sort of gift that I was more than grateful for.

She and Sonic visited as much as they could, as did Cream. She provided lots of comfort as well. She always found some sort of activity that kept my mind off of my depressive state. I actually smiled within the very week, thanks to everyone's efforts. I recieved comfort from the whole gang, and even Eggman had sent a sympathy card. I am most thankful to Amy though.

I was sure I was going to die when I heard that she ran off. At first I was mad at her for abandoning me like that, then I was mad at Vanilla, then at Sonic, then at Sally. I felt like my life support had been cut off, so I went back to my former condition by locking myself in my dark room. Losing your lover and losing your sister is hard enough. Again, Sonic tried to help out, even to the extent of using Amy's techniques. But no one could master her abilities. Sonic wasn't doing too good himself. He had a look on his face that could not hide his frustration and pain he was feeling with the departure of Amy. He missed her to bits. He understood me, but how could he help me? He didn't even know how to cure himself.

It was because Sally came along.

I blamed her for making Amy leave. If she hadn't come, Amy wouldn't have thought that Sonic was falling in love with her. It was when we went to the amusement park that everything changed. Amy insisted that I come along, although I was not in the mood, as usual. She dragged me along with the belief that I would feel better after getting some fresh air. I think it was Amy who needed the comforting. She seemed slightly depressed when she came over to my workshop and told me to go out with the gang. She didn't want to be alone, and I knew that. That was what motivated me to come. To help my sister-like friend feel better. Amy's confidence was completely drained when Sonic happened to bump into Sally. Sally grabbed that esteem from under Amy and destroyed it with just one smile to Sonic, who recieved it happily. Sally had taken Sonic's heart in just one lift of her cheeks.

So Amy thought.

I knew that Sonic loved Amy. I knew that he couldn't live without her. I knew that he only smiled because of her. I knew that Sonic only yelled the way he did for her when she was in trouble. But Amy didn't know. She mistook Sally's flirting for a sweetheart love that was going to start and she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

When I walked home with Amy later that day, no one spoke. Usually, Amy would be blabbering about about how 'good Sonic looked' or about 'how stupid he is.' But she didn't utter a word. Three quarters through our walk back, she suddenly stopped. I turned to her, only to see her eyes wide in shock and tears streaming down her face. Her face was so pale that she looked like a dead person. She was shaking furiously, and now I know that it was because of the thought that Sonic didn't want her. Her reason for living didn't want her anymore. That's what she thought. And her misjudged guesses are what brought her to her stabbing pain. I started freaking out and dragged her to my workshop because it was closest. She just sat on the couch and stared ahead of her with the exact same dead expression she had earlier. I called Cream over immedietly, who came with her mother, Vanilla. She and Amy had a mother-daughter like talk as Cream and I waited in the kitchen with worried expressions. I knew how close Cream and Amy were, so there was no wonder that Cream would be worried. I don't know what Amy and Vanilla talked about, but Amy left town without even a warning in the very month.

I was devestated. Part of me blamed Vanilla for not saying the right things, but Cream told me that it wasn't her mother's fault. Cream told me about the conversation, which made me regret blaming Vanilla, who I later apologized to. According to Cream, Amy had said that she could no longer live like the way she was living now. She said that she had to move on. Even if Sonic did love her in the future, she reasoned that Sonic would never settle down for her. Vanilla told her otherwise, but Amy didn't believe it. She couldn't. She chased him everyday with the same results.

So, yet again, I was emotionless for who knows how long. Nothing could cheer me up. I had just lost Cosmo, and now the only one who could help me out with my sorrow was gone as well. I had no idea who was going to motivate me to live on and enjoy what I had now.

One day, I remembered what Amy had told me, to never kill myself. The only thing I could think was, Then you shouldn't have left and I attempted suicide. The knife was just about to go through my chest when Cream came in. She looked at me and I looked back at her and she screamed so loud that I'm sure the dead would have been awoken. Sonic heard her. He was over in a minute and realized what I was trying. HE grabbed the knife from my hand and threw it away. Then he slapped me and started yelling, "What the hell are you thinking? Don't you ever even think of that! Don't you even think of leaving me too."

And he was crying.

He pulled me into a hug and I could feel his tears soaking my fur. I cried too, and so did Cream, who joined the hug. I knew that we were all wanting one thing at that moment. We all wanted Amy to come back and fix this mess we were in.

I was given constant support and supervision after that. Usually in the company of Cream, I visited Cosmo's tree often. Before I knew it, I was in love with Cream. That sensaton was my foundation of sanity. She turned into a great girl and I couldn't resist her.

After all the drama that had happened in just a month, I could never bring myself to stop my grudge against Sally. I could never stop thinking that, if Sally never popped up in our lives, Amy would still be with us.

* * *

~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~

* * *

I looked up at Cosmo's tree, smiling at it as it swayed gracefully in the wind. Its green leaves were the exact same color as she had been, and the flower petals matched it perfectly. She was there, and I knew that. That's why I started talking to her.

"I think it's going to get better though. They're spending a lot of time together. I think that they will be a couple within the next two months."

Cosmo replied through the wind.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm happy for them. They both deserve a happy ending."

"Tails?"

I aim my smile at Cream who is walking towards me.

"Hey Cream. Thanks for coming."

"No problem." She looked up at Cosmo's tree and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14 : Anticipation

Sorry for another long awaited, disappointing chapter. But I had to have a knucrouge chapter cause they're in the story and deserve a bit of glory. By the way, I've got a few ideas up in my brain, but I have no idea which ones I should write first. So I'm asking you guys. What should I do once I've completed Sonamy's Playlist and Loving You Again?

1) Another story (it's really good. I really wanna write it. Description: Sonic decides to marry Sally. But when Sonic is suddenly brought to the future before he can, his opinion on the matter is about to change. Sonamy again)

2) Write the full story of Push Him Away

3) Complete I'll Save You

4) Another story, then continue another option (three chapters) (Description: Sonic has done it this time. He knows it when he sees Amy with another guy. He finds out that Amy is gong to a contest, and decides to tag along. And the mosh pit never lies. (Sonamy))

Also, I'm thinking of having a drawing contest on when I finish Loving You Again. Who would be willing to participate?

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Rouge's POV  
Anticipation**

No! Me? Not treasure hunting? Yep, shocker. Under normal circumstances, I would have been after those juicy looking Chaos Emeralds right now. Under normal circumstances, I would have been flying around with my radar and searching for any valuables I could snatch. But that's under normal circumstances. My current state was not under normal circumstances. It was a state where I was recovering from a happy shock where you're so excited that you can't move. Why was I like this? Three words.

I was late.

And I was already feeling that overwhelming and exciting anticipation to find out if it is a definite "Yes! I'm going to be a mother!" or if it's the "I was over-exagerating too much" result. I just couldn't wait for an appointment, so I was rushing over to Retro City hospital in high spirits that Amy could pay me back for my womanly advice with an immediate pregnancy test. I barged into the hospital lobby and asked the secretary where I could find Amy Rose, as I had a very urgent matter to discuss. The surprised ferret told me that she would call her down to the lobby. Within ten very long minutes, Amy was next to me in a nurse's outfit that somehow suited her perfectly. I never had considered Amy as a person who would be responsible enough to do a job that required so much careful consideration and patience, but my opinions backfired as soon as I laid eyes on her.

"What's up, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I need you to pay me back for my helpful advice I gave you regarding the Sonic situation," I said bluntly.

The bewildered hedgehog blinked at me shockingly and asked, "how much?"

"A pregnancy test."

Her face suddenly lit up and she arranged a test right away. Three minutes after the tests, Amy brought the results to me.

"Well Rouge," she told me, "you're gonna be a mommy!"

Amy let me off free, since it was a payback. It was my first reaction to go to Angel Island to tell Knuckles the news. When I was approaching Knuckles, I suddenly thought differently of it. What if he wasn't happy about it? What if he tried to avoid me after? That fear made me stop in one place. I suddenly couldn't tell him. But as I turned around to go back to the city, Knuckles came out of nowhere and greeted me with a smile. I knew that I couldn't escape him, so I played it casual. "Hey, Knuckles."

Right off the bat, he could pick up that something was wrong. "You okay?" he asked. I claimed that I was and somehow avoided an extended conversation. I flew off in tears and tried to avoid him as long as possible.

But of course he found out. He found me sitting in my pondering spot -- as I liked to call it. It was obvious that he was mad, but I didn't think that it would be about me. The first thing he yelled was,

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

My instant thoughts were what I feared, and I couldn't suppress my shrinking. With all of my efforts, I nodded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He didn't let me answer.

"IS IT SOMEONE ELSE'S CHILD? IS THAT IT? ARE YOU NOT BEING FAITHFUL TO ME? I'VE BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU!"

"No, Knuckles, it's yours."

This seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down at my feet swaying over the ridge of the building I was sitting on. _Just say it, Rouge._

"I didn't think you'd be...happy...about it."

"Why the hell wouldn't I be happy?"

I looked at him in a confused manner, allowing him to continue.

"I'm ecstatic, Rouge. I want to be your child's father." What really stood out to me was the "_I want._" And, no matter how much I tried not to, I burst into tears. Happy tears. I felt Knuckles' arms come around my body, making me feel so much more at ease. He wanted to be my child's father. He _wanted _to be _my_ child's_ father!_"

Guess we should get married, huh?" Knuckles said.

That was something I had been trying to tell him for the past two years.


	15. Chapter 15 : Treasuring

OMG!!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!! Well, I figured I would do it just for you guys since I won't be updating for a week starting tomorrow. Sorry guys.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Sonic's POV  
Treasuring**

As I did about every single day, I waited for Amy to come out of the hospital. The few minutes felt like more and more hours each day, thanks to my impatience. I didn't see why Amy had to spend so much time at work. Now you're probably wondering why I was spending each and every day with another girl. Well, first of all, it's not just ianother girl. It's _Amy._ Secondly, it's not like anything is _happening_ between us. We're just friends.

_Liar.  
_  
Amy was in my line of sight before I had a chance to argue with my 'inner self.' She looked around, and I couldn't help my feeling uplifted knowing that she was looking for me. Her face lit up when she saw me, and she walked over swiftly. Out of my plain nervousness, I brought my hand to the back of my head.

"Hey Sonic," she greeted.

"Hey Ames." It felt pretty cool to call her Ames. I knew that only I used that special name, and it made me feel like we had some sort of foreign language that only we knew of. I remembered when she use to call me 'Sonikku.' That was the weirdest name ever. Not that I had ever minded it. Every time she used that name, a smile would climb up my face and I would want her to say it again. It reminded me that she loved me. Although I didn't want to accept the fact that I loved hearing her yell 'Sonikku' at the top of her lungs, I couldn't deny it. Just hearing her voice made my heart hammer in my ears, which ticked me off rather often. When I first felt that, I hated it. The pounding was so irritating that I ran from the cause of it. Gradually, though, I realized that just thinking of her brought the annoyance back in my head, and I never stopped thinking of her. So there really was no escape. I would wake up sweating with the pounding in my ears. I would be running with the pounding in my ears. I would be doing _nothing_ and the pounding would start. Soon enough, the irritation turned into anger. How could I have fallen in love with someone? How could I have allowed myself to be so easily tranquilized and dominated by one person? Nothing but her -- _her_ of _all_ people -- who could make me feel vulnerable. No one but her had ever been able to dive right through the boundaries that I had secured so well. No one had ever looked through my indestructible coat of armor...but her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I had become shy and controlled. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

When things started to click, I hated myself for it. I had no intention of accepting it. I ran from her so many times, just to selfishly attempt to convince myself that I had no feelings for her. When I grew up a bit, I partially accepted the fact that I had fallen in love with Amy Rose. But then I was too afraid. I wasn't afraid of rejection, since I believed with every part of me that she would never leave my side. I was afraid of the commitment. I wasn't ready for a relationship, or rather, I didn't _want_ to be ready. I didn't _want_ to settle down and stop moving.

But I didn't realize that I already had until Amy left.

I felt instant betrayal. I believed she would be by my side, forever and ever. Didn't turn out that way, did it? I was stupid enough to let Amy go. The only comfort I could find was in Sally, who was the most understanding person around after Amy's departure. I found myself being attracted to Sally's responsible and admirable qualities, and slowly fell in love with her. She made me almost forget about the pain that Amy left me.

Almost.

I often jolted up from sleep screaming Amy's name with tears running down my face. Sally had been there once. She had witnessed a moment of weakness that I hid with the most of my ability. I knew that I couldn't let Amy go. I loved her too much. No one could replace her. The first love is always the strongest, something I learnt the hard way. So of course I wanted to be with Amy when I met her four years later. I spent every moment with her in fear of losing her again. A small voice inside of me was telling me not to do so, since I was already with Sally. Thing is, though, I couldn't. Amy was like a magnetic field that attracted me to her. I couldn't leave her side; it was like telling someone to breathe under water. Amy mercilessly kept pulling me to her -- probably without even knowing it either. I didn't even control my feet whenever I ran, so I found myself standing in front of the Retro City Hospital, dumbstruck. I reasoned, "what's the point of running back since I'm already here?" and I ended up waiting for Amy. She was like a button that controlled my saneness. She was seriously making me lose my wits, not that I minded. As soon as she was in sight, she pushed the button that made me lose my cool. But it was okay to lose my cool around her, because she didn't mind. I decided to deal with the two-timing situation later, since I just couldn't take my eyes off of Amy, even though I was trying desperately to. And yes, I felt guilty, but my...love...for Amy was more powerful than the remorse.

"What's new with you?" Amy had asked me.

"Not much. I'm bringing you somewhere," I replied, turning around and starting to walk away. She trailed after me, and I counted to three before she said what I knew she would say.

"Where are we going?"

I grinned. "You'll see." Her next question would be....

"When will we get there?"

Knew it.

"Soon," I answered, knocking her feet from under her and catching her head before she almost hit the ground. All of this was purposely and in two seconds.

"Jerk," muttered Amy. She put her arms around my neck in the panic of the moment. I dashed off towards our destination, loving how this situation was so familiar to me. I stopped in front of a large tree that stood alone on the tip of a hill surrounded by a forest. I gently settled Amy to her feet and allowed her to gaze at her surroundings. Her eyes rested on the tree standing tall in front of us.

"Cosmo's tree," Amy whispered.

"Yep." I put my arms behind my head and looked up with pride. The tree had grown to the highest point a tree could get to and bloomed all year round. It was beautiful sight, if I said so myself.

"It's gotten so big," Amy awed. I smiled and allowed the silence to swallow us up as we stood in front of Cosmo's tree. Tails and the others usually came here and would talk to it just like a normal person. It felt as though Cosmo was really there, talking back to us through the wind and the leaves that swayed in it. Her answers were always clear to us, and we enjoyed her company through Mother Nature.

"How was Tails after I left?" That question came out of nowhere, and I had no idea how I was to answer. What was I suppose to say? He attempted suicide? I didn't want to make her feel guilty. So I said the first stupid thing that came to mind, "he lived."

Jeez Sonic, couldn't have pulled that one off, could ya?

Amy looked at me with a panicked look and asked, "he didn't_ try _anything, did he?"

She probably didn't even need to ask. I looked away anyways, since I wasn't wanting to be the one to ruin her day. She took that as a yes.

"Oh, I see," Amy said quietly. Looking at her, I noticed her eyes shimmer more than usual. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was holding back tears.

"Uh, Ames? You okay?"

She managed a nod before bringing her fist to her mouth to soften the quivering and looking at her shoes. I tried my best to make her feel better.

"But he's okay now! He's really happy. He's got Cream, who helps him all the time."

"Can you give me the details?"

"About what?"

"Everything. Everything I've missed these four years. Every single detail." She looked at me firmly, and I knew that I couldn't escape story time. I motioned her to sit down, which she did, and I sat next to her, taking a deep breath before blabbering about four years that I was barely able to bear without Amy by my side.

It was dark out by the time I convinced Amy that story time was over for the day. I felt like I was talking to a four year old who was hearing a story from an older guy who was attacked by indians. She was clearly tired as we walked back. (I decided it would be better not to run in the dark with a girl in my arms) I had to pull her towards me a few times before she could make a collision between her and a tree. She was half asleep at some point, so I allowed her to be supported by my arms. I held her by her shoulder and was thankful that she was almost unconscious to notice my embarrassment. This was a moment, though, that I would never forget. I was sure to take note of every detail of the situation: the smell, the color of the sky, the exact manner the leaves took motion. I mostly paid attention to Amy's smell that I couldn't get enough of. I had been missing this for four years, along with the privilege of gazing into her eyes and holding her like I was now. How could I have taken such things for granted? Whatever the reason, I took full advantage of the situation to treasure a dream come true. I gazed down at her and noticed something that made my heart go berserk.

She was wearing the bracelet I gave her.

The reason I had bought it was mainly so that she could think of me, the giver of that bracelet. I wanted to be in her thoughts 24/7, so I gave that bracelet to her in silent prayer that she would wear it. And she was. I reached over and lifted the bracelet slightly so that I could feel it in my hand. It felt different, unlike when I bought it. I had put much time and effort into choosing a bracelet that would not attract too much suspicion but also that would match her fur perfectly. It didn't shine then as it did now, simply resting on Amy's arm. Lucky thing. It was like it was made for her, and I was glad that I made such a good choice.

All too soon, we reached town. Amy was able to hold off on her own, so she assured, but I tagged along anyways. Wouldn't want her falling over.

We were walking near Tails' workshop and noticed that he was flying down towards us.

"Hey guys!" he greeted in a descending flight.

"Hey Tails!" I waved at him. He skidded towards us and kicked up some dust as he slid to a stop in front of us. Tails and I weren't expecting Amy to suddenly walk up to Tails and hug him.

"I'm sorry Tails," she whispered. "I should've been there."

Tails seemed to know what she was apologizing for in an instant, so he replied, "don't worry about it," with a hug to return.

They pulled away after three seconds -- that felt extremely long to me -- and Amy lazily staggered towards me. I was seriously thinking she was going to fall asleep standing then and there, so I quickly supported her with my hand.

"Someone's tired," I informed. "Time to get you home. See ya, Tails!"

"Bye guys!" Tails waved at us, a smile of appreciation spread on his face. I escorted Amy all the way to her couch, which she plopped down on and was sleeping in mere seconds. I left after letting my hands twirl one of her quills in my fingers.


	16. Chapter 16 : Malfunction

I got rid of the Dark Sonic thing, since it wasn't going well with the story line. Very sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - R5010 Ro-bot's POV  
Malfunction**

I came into existence in Sector 3, engineering room aboard the EggJunction Flying Sorceress. I was awakened in a glass tube that contained powdered gas that engaged my power cells. My master, Doctor Eggman, stood in front of me nodding in approval. He gave me my code name, ROB, and gave me my first assignment. Under the doctor's control, I allowed myself to head his commands. According to Master's direct instructions, I made my way for the control room in order that I may program the data of the computer's origin into my server. I was already well aware of the scientist's ambition, which was world domination, and of his enemies, who were now mine due to the programming in my core. I was aware of my reason of existence, which was to aide the doctor to achieve his goal. To fail in doing so was the end for me. I would not fail my creator.  
Battle equipment was provided by the doctor, as well as a super powered memory chip that he had created especially for me. Data on battle positions and abilities were provided in the memory provided through the computer.

I completed many tasks given to me. I was praised for my outstanding progress and was awarded with a special assignment that Eggman only granted to me. In haste, I made my way to my destination, which was Retro City. I was able to find its position easily thanks to the map imputed in my memory. I was also able to locate my target without any difficulty thanks to the radar option on my corps. My mission was simple: kidnap Amy Rose and bring her to Dr. Eggman.

I was able to do so thanks to the information transferred into my server. Eggman had been spying on the pink hedgehog for some time now and had taken every detail into consideration. For one, it was vital to achieve the girl in AM sequence, as she spent the remaining of the day at a populated facility and with Sonic the Hedgehog. I was not to attract attention to myself, nor was I to come within the same area as Sonic the hedgehog, who was to be feared. Secondly, the girl was not to be killed, as she had in possession a Chaos Emerald and was the core of the doctor's plan to exterminate Sonic the hedgehog. Thirdly, the girl used a large hammer that brought serious damage if attacked with. I was to avoid her attacks at all costs.  
It would be an elementary errand.

I waited for the girl to walk her daily route before ambushing her. She attempted to defend herself, however her endeavors were fruitless. I snatched the girl and brought her back to base, her energy used in screaming and scrambling being inoperative. I was praised for my accomplishment in delivering the girl to the base and was promised an essential upgrade. The hedgehog was surprisingly aggressive towards the doctor. She refused to convey the emerald to the doctor, instead cursing and spitting out insults. I was unable to transmit the origin of the girl's irresponsible bravery, much to my dissatisfaction. What brought my central processing unit into confusion was that the girl was radiating emotions of consternation and panic, yet she still recklessly stood her ground. The doctor was clearly discontented with such conduct, therefore commanding me to throw her into a cell. As commanded, I carried the apprehensive girl to the jail room where three separate cells awaited our arrival. I set the girl down in one of them more gently than I should have been programmed to, forging an immediate emotion of concern over my well-being. I concluded that my abnormal admiration of the girl was the cause of this. I was brought even farther into confusion when the hedgehog casted a benignant glance in my direction. I could process the realization that this girl knew that I was deviating from the other robots. I dispatched my exit as fast as I could.

In Sector 8, the main lobby, I awaited any command that may be given. I attempted not to dwell on my abnormal condition, instead occupying myself with the robots who were programmed in cleaning. My view set on Q71, Gina. She had been programmed as Eggman's assistant who transported messages and orders to other robots when Master could not do so himself. The scientist had programmed her with the most appealing qualities that I found myself strangely attracted to. He had made her with a personality, unlike the very many lifeless robots that dwelled the base. I realized that I was not among those dispassionate creations.  
It came into my senses that what interested me the most about the pink hostage was her personality that much resembled Gina. This factor was what bestowed kindness upon my qualities.  
Gina made her way towards me, making me compute a strange sensation that I was unable to comprehend.

"Dr. Eggman desires an audience with you," she said.

"I understand."

"He is waiting for you in Sector 6, the pilot room."

"Thank you."

I felt radiation from her that made me aware that she was surprised.

"Thank you?" she asked.

No one had ever been programmed to be able to communicate kindly. The only manner of speaking that we learnt were either negative or commands and replies. I was inevitably the only robot who used such a kind statement.

"Affirmative," I replied. "If you shall excuse me. I must make my way towards the pilot room. Good day." I bowed my head and walked to the transport shuttle, leaving Gina in a 'star-struck' manner.

Gina later initiated a conversation with me when I returned, which was an attempt that had never succeeded with other robots. I was aware that I was the only robot who Gina had ever known who had conversations. Before we could get half way through a potential conversation, the intruder alarms went off. The cleaning robots started to transform into battle mode as the indicator's on the large screens showed who the intruder was.

Sonic the hedgehog.

Before I had a chance to act, the second alarm went off. Half of the screens changed to their view of the prison room, where no one was dwelling. The bars from a cell were disintegrated, which were the only objects within the room that took interest.

The pink girl had escaped.

The air base was in much havoc. I found myself in utter confusion and unable to input an action.

"Find the hostage," Gina ordered. "She is needed."

"Affirmative."

I searched high and low for the girl, however she was no where to be found. It was primarily impossible for her to be able to escape to begin with. Where could she have run off to? To my aggravation, I was unsuccessful in my search. After ten minutes, I was called back into Sector 8 and quickly made my way for it. Within the Control Room awaited Dr. Robotnik, a multitude of robots and Sonic the hedgehog. Programmed hatred instantly came upon me, and it was robot instinct to raise my gun and cock a missile. I was ordered not to do so, but to have my fire ready if necessary.

The hedgehog started yelling at Master. "Where is she, Eggman?"

Although no name had been classified, the name of the person he spoke of was transmitted to my thinking. Amy. Her appearance came to mind, acquainted with her fierce spirit and conduct. What did the hostage mean to the blue hedgehog? Anger and fear radiated off of him, but not for himself. I had it within my sensor to know who he was concerned for. Was she his ambition and reason for infiltrating the air ship?

"R5010 Ro-bot!" the doctor exclaimed. "When you find the girl, kill her."

"No!" the blue hedgehog yelled.

"A deal is a deal, Sonic."

For the first time in my existence, I didn't think highly of my master. He was unjust and cruel, and I felt that he did not deserve my obedience. The fear of him, however, had been programmed, so I was unable to refuse the command. Sonic made attempts to charge at Eggman, however he was being held back by another robot that interfered with radio transmissions. That verified that someone was attempting to contact Sonic through his watch.

"Where do you suggest I look, sir?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Everywhere!"

"The complication, sir, is that it appears that she--"

Due to Eggman's fearsome stare, I had never been more thankful for a potential diversion. There was a thumping sound in the air vent, Section 103, along with a word that I progressed as disrespectful, causing everyone in the room to look up.

"Is in Airvent 103," I finished.

Without even a small consideration of the consequences, Master ordered, "Blast it.

"But sir--"

"Now."

"Affirmative."

The girl's radiation gave off and I knew her whereabouts of every centimeter square within the vent, so I was able to aim and have the exact position correct. Her breathing and heartbeat had accelerated, but she didn't' make a sound. I aimed straight at her.

"No!"

As I unleashed the trigger, the blue hedgehog had pulled himself from the robot's grasp and had knocked me slightly, leaving the impact of missing the girl. Instead, I hit a vital point of the air vent that made it unlock and made the girl fall onto a control panel. The glass broke under her fall, leaving her with cuts all over her body. She inhaled through her teeth and winced in result.  
The blue hedgehog yelled her name desperately as I held him back under an order from Eggman. With another order, a robot came over and punched Sonic in his stomach, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Feel that pain, Sonic? It's the same agony as what your girlfriend here is going to suffer if you don't cooperate."

"That's pretty low, Eggman," the hedgehog said. "Using a _girl_ to get to me? And using violence against her? That's not something that's forgiven very easily."

Not even a second went by before my screen started fuzzing. "Shutting down" appeared before me, and I was unable to restart my system.  
As I went through my last moments of my very short and wasted duration, I thought of the girl, the blue hedgehog and Gina. I was able to compute the strange emotions I felt around Gina thanks to the two hedgehogs. Affection was the reason.

At least I was able to determine this before my death.


	17. Chapter 17 : Boom!

--You know, I'm just going to stop apologizing now and will say sorry for all the future chapters that take too long to update. Really sorry guys for now and future dates.

--If you spot any mistakes or have any questions or notice things that need improving, PLEASE tell me.

--I had to look at a picture of an explosion while writing this chapter. lol

--And I was listening to Titanic music, so I wrote the part of Titanic, which I like quite a bit, personally. Then Titanic went** boom!** Lol, not really

--I named the chapter **Boom!** cause there were lots of explosions and I was in a **Boom!** sort of mood.

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17 - Sonic's POV  
Boom!**

I knew from the very start that there was something wrong when Amy didn't come out from the hospital that day. Attempts to convince myself that I was just freaked over nothing and was being paranoid didn't work at all, because Bethany came out to greet me and ask if I had seen Amy.

"She hasn't called or answered our calls," she told me in a panicked voice. "You haven't seen her, have you?

I frowned. "No. No I haven't."

I dashed to Amy's place, hoping to find some clues or such to help me find her.

I should have known that Eggman had something to do with it. He popped up on one of his explosive televisions that was being held by that annoying Bokkun, who hasn't gone through any changes throughout the past four years.

Eggman started his introduction with his pathetic Santa Claus laugh, accompanied with a "hello, Sonic" that was said deviantly.

I didn't have time for this. "Just spill it, Eggman."

"Ho ho. Somebody's moody today."

I huffed and crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently. "Getting old here."

"I wouldn't use that tone with me, you blue rat," Eggman threatened. "I've got something that will have to pay if you don't smarten' up."

He pulled out a turquoise bracelet and held it in front of him. I couldn't hold in my panic, which Eggman noticed, as his grin widened into a sneer. He continued, "I'll get right to the point, as you so desire. Give me your Chaos Emeralds. In exchange, I'll hand you Amy's fate, so to speak. That's quite the load, isn't it, hedgehog? Don't plan anything. You can see where I am right now if you look up."

I regretfully did and saw that the sun was blocked out by a huge flag-ship, probably about four football fields long and another four wide, followed by vessels that were half its size. Even from down below I could see the hundred of hundreds of cannons just waiting for something to shoot at. I had to admit that it was completely admirable how that ship was designed well enough not to be brought to the ground with its size, just as the _Titanic_ was admired for its majestic size back in Chris' world, before it was split in half by an iceberg. I would have gone on about the sight, but the thought of _Titanic_ brought me back to reality. Amy had always been interested in the movie. She had watched it on her own and later came into the kitchen with tears pouring down her cheeks, asking for a second kleenex box from Chris.

"tsk tsk. Told you that you should have watched it with someone," he had lectured. "Now you're gonna be depressed for the next 48 hours."

She grunted and blew her nose, muttering something like "poor Jack. He was so awesome" and going back into the room to watch the rest.

"Yes, that magnificent ship above you is where your precious beloved is," Eggman informed. "Come and get her. Just so you know, it's completely indestructible, so don't try anything."

_So was Titanic._

He disappeared from the screen, leaving a pit of darkness on the television.

"You really should hurry," Bokkun told me, much to my surprise. "Eggman isn't as...nice as he use to be."

With that, he drifted off, carrying the television with him. I watched him as he threw the box eye into the bushes, which exploded not a second later. Bokkun looked terrible, now that I thought about it. It was so obvious that he was lonely. I could see the worry in his expression before he left, and I actually felt compassion for the little guy. Guess he had changed throughout the past years.

Tails hit his head under a metallic frame when I burst into his lab and demanded that he got the X Tornado ready. Rubbing his head, he asked for the reason, which was answered with: "Amy's kidnapped," which got him moving in a heartbeat. Within two, painfully long minutes, we were in the air, catching up to Eggman's fleet of battle ships.

"Hang on!" Tails called when the cannons turned towards us. I braced myself on the wing, timed bombs in hand.

"Throw them on the ship when I tell you to!" Tails steered out of the range of threatening missiles, pulling sharp turns and doing loops in the air.

"Now!" he called, and I threw one of the bombs onto the ship. The bomb glued itself onto the iron of the ship, and we went on, Tails commanding me when and where to throw each bomb while concentrating on his driving.

When my job on the outside was complete, I grabbed an arms-full of more bombs and jumped onto the ship, running inside and dashing through hall ways while the intruder alert rang through the ship, red lights flashing and robots exploding as I bounced off of their heads. I ended my quest in the main Control Room, where I began my search for Amy. Before I could even go through one of the doors, a robot appeared behind me and grabbed my shoulders from behind when I let my guard down. I cursed and started struggling, but another robot in red-stained aluminum appeared in front of me and brought the butt of its pistol into my stomach.

"Oh Sonic. You never learn, do you?" I lifted my head to where the mad scientist's voice came from and found him standing before me as if he was king of something with a grin of self-proclaimed victory that I wanted to punch off his face.

"Eggman," I greeted with a glare.

"Nice to see you too. Unfortunately, it'll be our last encounter."

On cue, the red robot gutted me again, and I groaned in agony.

"You didn't even bring your Chaos Emeralds, did you?"

I hadn't. I was stupid enough to believe that I would have been able to find Amy and get her out before I could have been caught. But things didn't turn out that way.

"Where is she, Eggman?" I growled, trying to break free from the grasp of the robot behind me. And why wasn't Tails contacting me? How much time did I have left before the ship blasted? I hadn't even saved Amy yet!

"Feats me. R5010 Ro-bot!" the doctor exclaimed. "When you find the girl, kill her."

A sudden burst of energy jolted me, and I exclaimed "No!" in panic.

"A deal is a deal, Sonic."

_Don't find her_, I prayed._ Please, don't let him find her._

"Where do you suggest I look, sir?" the robot on the sidelines asked.

"What do you mean? Everywhere!"

"The complication, sir, is that it appears that she--"

_Good, good. They can't find her._

....Heh.

THUMP.

Everything/Everyone looked up at the air vent above us. Shortly after, a swear word was heard, and I knew instantly that Amy was in there.

"Is in Airvent 103," the robot finished.

Without even a small consideration of the consequences, Eggman ordered, "Blast it.

"But sir--"

"Now."

"Affirmative."

"NO!" I exclaimed.

I don't know how I did it, but I somehow managed to get away from the robot holding me back and was able to knock the robot about to fire so that he missed. Nonetheless, Amy came tumbling down into a computer panel as the robot who shot at her grabbed my arm and held me down again so that I could do nothing but worry. Amy let out a small yelp as the screens underneath her crashed.

"Amy!" I exclaimed desperately, but I was again butted in the gut by the red robot.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Feel the pain, Sonic? It's the same agony your girlfriend's going to suffer if you don't cooperate."

Oh _no_. He did _not_ just say that.

"That's pretty low, Eggman," I laughed, but not out of humor. "Using a girl to get to me? And using violence against her? That is _not_ something that's forgiven easily."

Some sort of adrenaline rush boosted through my veins, and suddenly I was strong enough to break free from the robot's grasp and destroy it in a heartbeat. Every second was another robot eruption, and soon enough only things that breathed were in the room.

"You've gone too far, Eggman," I said through my bared teeth. "I won't let you hurt Amy."

Before I could do anything, though, my communication watch started beeping.

"Sonic!" Tails anxious voice said through the speakers. "What are you doing? Get out of there! You've got ten seconds!"

In a second, I spotted Amy's bracelet and the doors closing. Alarms banging in my ears, I grabbed Amy, who was now unconscious, carefully--but quickly--flung her over my shoulder, and snatched the bracelet from the counter behind Eggman. I slid under the closing door just as it was bolting shut and dashed towards the open bridge. I didn't have enough time, though, so I had no other option than to run through a window.

_Three_.

I shielded Amy's head with my hand as the glass burst around us.

_Two_.

Tails had never picked a better time to pop up, so we landed on the wing of the plane.

_One_.

Tails steered the X Tornado away at top speed, hoping to escape the explosion that was happening-

_Zero_.

-now.

And just like _Titanic_, the ship was no longer invincible. Destroyed by multiple time bombs, the ship's strength was put to waste. It was pretty sweet, watching flames dance from the ships and observing the colors surrounding them get lighter and lighter on the outside, evolving from a pale pink to a dark red. It was almost blinding, but I was smart enough to only look after the first part was over. The entire horizon was filled with eruptions, looking like fire bursting from fireworks.

We never saw Eggman after that, though.

We had brought Amy over to the hospital, where Bethany immediately provided medical attention with stitches and forceps work. Amy was out the next week and found me sitting on a bench in the Retro City park, twirling a daffodil in my fingers.

"Thanks for saving me last week, Sonic," she said, making me jump in surprise. Giggling, she added, "I owe you."

"Heh heh." I brought a hand to the back of my head. "No prob. Oh, and you forgot this."

I pulled out the turquoise bracelet and put it around her wrist.

She smiled happily. "You found it! Thank you!"

Grinning, I handed her the flower. "A little bonus."

* * *

--Again, if you spot any mistakes or have any questions or notice things that need improving, PLEASE tell me.

--In case you're wondering why Tails couldn't connect with Sonic, I mentioned in the last chapter that there was a robot who interfered with radio connections, which was the one who was holding Sonic back.

**Songs I listened to while writing:**  
**Jai Ho** - A.R. Rahman, Sukhvinder Singh, Tanvi Shah & Mahalaxmi Iyer  
**New Divide** - Linkin Park  
**The Sinking **- James Horner (Titanic)  
**Bring Me to Life Remix** - Evanescence  
**Song 119 : Holding Fast to "the Happy Hope"** (Based on Titus 2:13) - Sing Praises to Jehovah : **Lyrics:**  
**Verse 1:** Men have been groping for centuries in darkness.  
Vain is their striving for what is merely wind.  
Wickedness now is exposed in its starkness;  
What a sad climax to men who've sinned.  
**Chorus: **Be a good cheer, for God's Kingdom is near.  
His Son's glorious reign will bring freedom from fear.  
Now, at long last, all man's woes will have passed.  
To this happy hope may we ever hold fast.  
**Verse 2:** Truly we're glad now to learn Jehovah's reason  
Why he's permitted gross wickedness so long.  
It will be dealt with by Christ in due season.  
Those on his side will break forth in song.  
**Chorus  
Verse 3: **In this our day can be heard a proclamation.  
Men need no longer to live in doubt and dread.  
'God will set free all the groaning creation.'  
So we do urge all to look ahead.  
**Chorus**


	18. Chapter 18 : Stare

**--**I wanted to give Bokkun's perspective on how a death that seems like a relief to everyone but can truly be a crusher for someone else. Plus, he was kind of abused and such, but still stayed along side Eggman, so I thought it'd be an interesting chapter.

**--**I also wanted to show that Eggman has (had) a caring side to him, and that he does (did) have a soft spot for poor, little, abused Bokkun.

**--**Tell me if there are any mistakes, or if it sucks too much, and give me feedback and stuff.

**--**I especially apologize for the sucky ending.

**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Bokkun's POV  
Stare**

I didn't know what I should have felt at first when I saw Eggman's ship explode. I just waited for him to contact me as he normally did after failing another world domination plan. I waited long enough to know that he wasn't going to call. That was what made me torn between happiness and grief. I felt lost for a moment; I couldn't act or think. I just floated in one place, watching the remaining pieces of the battle fleet fall into the sea and sink to its bottom.

I was still staring when the ship was long gone. This was all wrong to me. Dr. Eggman wasn't suppose to be...dead. I mean, this is Eggman we're talking about. He's the same guy who somehow managed to make it out of every exploding situation he went into, just to go and try it again. He should have been doing it at that moment, arranging his next attempt and ordering me around to get him sandwiches and to find his blueprints. Yet, here I was, just flying here and waiting for something to be said through my ear piece. But nothing but static could be heard on the other end.

There was no escaping it now; Eggman hadn't made it out of this one. He had officially failed, so that made me free from everything that I had been suffering all these years. Thinking back on the old days, I thought about how terribly mistreated I had been by Eggman, who just didn't have a care in the world about what happened to me. He didn't have the same bond with me as he did with Decoe and Bocoe. Eggman, who shared a like-hate relationship with the two robots, had no such thing with me. I would have much rather been hated than have what I had, which was absolutely nothing but a message deliverer. That's what I had been thinking throughout these many years. I, who had so desperately cried for attention, was of no interest to Eggman, despite my pleasing abilities to blow bombs up in peoples' faces, which never even got me a nod of approval. But perhaps that wasn't the case? I remembered when I had been on my knees asking Eggman if I could help him make his robots. After refusing, I had flown in front of his face and gave my irresistible puppy-dog-eyes look, which had him growl a silent "fine!". He handed me a long, metal stick with a pointy end on it.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"What's thi-? It's a screwdriver! How can you not know what a screwdriver is?"

"I've never seen one before!"

He grunted and started instructing me how to use the strange object.

"Not that way!" he had yelled. "My robots will fall apart before they're even constructed!"

"Sorry!"

"It means nothing," I whispered to myself, still hovering in the same place I had for the past hour.

_Oh, but it does._

I had to face it: I wanted to be by Eggman's side.

Tilting my head back, I let out a scream at the top of my lungs. Tears streaming down my face like waterfalls, I let all of my feelings sink in. It was as if a part of me had left with Doctor Eggman. He had left with my purpose in life, my position, my feelings. Eggman _had_ cared for me; I realized that now. But it was too late. Now, a dull life lay before me. A life with no one to love and no one to love me back. I would have done anything for Eggman, even if it meant giving up my life circuit. Eggman had been the one who brought me into existence, just like those other thousands of robots he made. Yet, out of all of them, he had a rare relationship with _me. _The same kind as what he had had with Bocoe and Decoe. Eggman didn't _have_ to use me after irritating him so much. But, he_ kept_ me. He used me for missions, to make him sandwiches, to talk to...but now no one would. I didn't want a dull and lonely life.

No, this wasn't right. Humans weren't meant to die! They were meant to live, to follow their dreams and to live happy lives!

"People aren't happy," Eggman had once said. "Their lives are filled with pain and remorse, no matter what you do. 'The whole world is lying in power of the wicked one.'"

Tears in my eyes, I asked: "So you're sad, Doctor?"

"No! I'm the only exception. I feel for no one."

"What about Sonic?"

"Sonic isn't an exception. He's the same as everyone else."

Did he mean that, I wondered, gazing up at the clouds that were painted with pink and purple. Eggman was wrong about the exception, I realized. He had feelings too, I knew. He had cried when that green girl, Cosmo, had passed away. He had hid his face from us, but had requested one or two kleenex boxes from me.

"I haven't even told you goodbye!" I hollered to the sun, hoping that he would be able to hear me.

"Oh, quiet down, Bokkun," he would have said.

The moon had finally come up by the time my tears came to a temporary end. It was time to deliver the news to Decoe and Bocoe. I entered Eggman's base, where I was greeted with robots running about with errands from their now dead master. I spotted Decoe and Bocoe arguing in the back about who was going to give Eggman his pickle sandwich for lunch time tomorrow.

"I did it last time!" complained Bocoe.

"I gave him more sandwiches than you did," Decoe countered.

"That's because he likes yours better!"

They suddenly turned their heads and looked at me, then pointed at me and said in union: "You'll do it!"

And although I had been crying for hours already, I still had tears to shed.

"Hey, don't be a baby,"Decoe commanded. "You're not going to get away with anything like that."

"There's nothing to get away with anymorrrrrre, waa!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eggman. He-he...He's dead."

A week passed by with Decoe, Bocoe, and I searching for any clues of Eggman having survived at all. No matter how hard we searched, though, we had to accept the truth.

"May Doctor Eggman rest in peace," Bocoe said in a low voice, and we all stood in a circle with our heads down and thought about our master, now at the bottom of the sea in whatever world the dead go to.

I ended up going to Tails' workshop to look for Sonic, hoping that he could put me out of my misery. I wanted to join Eggman, knowing that I had no more purpose in life.  
I brought my fist to the door and was surprised that an equally shocked pink hedgehog answered the door. We stared at each other for a few moments before I finally asked quietly if I could speak to Sonic. She let me through, and as soon as I entered the room, all heads were turned towards me. I went straight to the point.

"Sonic, can you destroy me?"

Everyone's shock radiated in the room, so I continued on. "Eggman's dead, so now I don't have a reason to exist anymore. So, it should be ended."

"That's stupid talk." I turned to Amy, who was shaking her head in disapproval. "You still have a purpose in life. Ya just gotta find it," she continued.

"How?"

"Look for it, obviously."

"But....it's hard!"

"So?" Sonic joined in. "That purpose can be anything, ya know. Whether it's for a person or for an activity or whatever. Maybe it's time you looked for a girlfriend?"

"But-"

"We'll help you," a cream colored rabbit said. She smiled at me, and I just burst into an uncontrollable sequence of tears. I flew into Amy's arms, who hugged me back. I felt pats on my head from other people. Just like that, I felt the desire to live again. Being loved was better than anything.

* * *

**--**Again, sorry about the ending

**--**If a huge improvement is needed, please tell me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Just not those flaming dudes

**--**I used a picture of a sunset for inspiration for this chapter

**--**What Eggman said about "power lying in the wicked one" is recorded in the bible : "...the whole world is lying in the power of the wicked one. But know that the Son of God has come, and he has given us intellectual capacity that we may gain the knowledge of the true one. And we are in union with the true one, by means of his Son Jesus Christ. This is the true God and life everlasting."  
**---1 John 5:19,2**

**--**Songs used for this chapter:  
**When I'm Gone** - Eminem  
**A Life So Changed **- James Horner (Titanic)  
**What Hurts the Most** - Rascal Flatts  
**Your Guardian Angel** - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**Song 7 : The Hope of Mankind's Jubilee **(Based on Leviticus 25:10) - Watchtower Bible and Tract Society :** Lyrics :**  
Creation groans, weighed down in sin.  
It seems a hopeless plight.  
A Sabbath day is soon to dawn.  
Relief is now in sight.

A Jubilee of peace and rest,  
To set creation free,  
Christ Jesus is to usher in;  
This is by God's decree.

By means of Christ's Millennial Reign,  
Man's lot God will amend.  
The glorious Jubilee will bring  
All bondage to an end.

Jehovah's people sound aloud  
This joyous hope of theirs.  
With beaming eyes they look ahead  
For answers to their pray'rs.


	19. Chapter 19 : Trust

**Chapter 19 - Sally's POV  
Trust**

He wasn't mine anymore.

It was obvious now; or perhaps it always had been, but I never wanted to accept it? I wondered if he had ever even belonged to me. He had always been so distant when we were together, but now I knew that someone else had already snatched up his full affections and brought them along with them quite a while ago. How long had it been since Sonic had fallen head over heels for that pink hedgehog? No, the real question was how long had he known?

I felt pretty much helpless. Knowing that I couldn't do anything about Sonic's direction of love was kind of infuriating. I had always been a strong girl, despite my royal position. But now strength didn't cut it. Nothing did. It was impossible to fight against things that you could not control, believe or even begin to comprehend. The core of Sonic's heart was untouchable -- to me, at least. Just as a girl's heart resembles a bottomless sea of emotion, to everyone, Sonic's heart was as confusing as the studies of nature. Except to Amy, who somehow was able to look deep into his eyes and pull out his thoughts and feelings with ease. She and Sonic were the only ones who understood him, and it was only Sonic that could listen and follow his heart, because it belonged to him and only him. Or perhaps to Amy.

Thinking back, I realized just how blindly Sonic had been running his life, relying only on how his emotions were telling him. That was probably a good thing, I suppose. Following your heart is never the wrong path.

I had talked to Sonic over the matter a few days ago, when I went to Tails' workshop to do just that. Tails had informed me that Sonic wasn't there, but allowed me to wait the five hours as he worked on a new invention of his. The sweet fox provided delivered food and permission to use his washroom until Sonic came in.

"Sally?" Sonic exclaimed when he walked in. "What're you doing here?

"Needed to talk to you." Patting the place next to me on the white, convertible sofa, I started talking about his recent detachment from our past relationship. He said nothing as I continued on about his tie of unavailability for dates, which he muttered a sorry to. Saving the most challenging topic for last, I said, "you've fallen in love with that girl, haven't you?"

Silence blared my ears for the longest time before he replied truthfully, "yeah. I've been in love with her for ten years."

He began explaining how the two first encountered each other, how he had tried to avoid his feelings for her but was unsuccessful, and his emotions when she left four years ago. As I listened to how much he suffered, I could not hold in any tears, so they came flowing non-stop as Sonic continued. "I was considering suicide. I didn't know how I could _live_ anymore. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to help me. I'm grateful for that."

"And I too," I said through my tears. "I am grateful for these past four years. Thank you for being there for me. And," I sniffed, "if she ever leaves again, you come and find me."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Sal."

I smiled back as I wiped my cheeks, now wet from the crying. I couldn't have felt better; knowing that I was needed by him in order to survive. It was all that mattered to me. It was more than the feeling of saving a life. It was more like saving the person who meant the world to you, while knowing that that person views you as a savior in their world. Though I may have been just one, lonely person in this big world, I had been the world to Sonic, though now I had to resign in that honorable position. And I didn't mind giving that up, as long as it was to the right person. And I knew that I was giving it to the only person who could receive that position.

Sonic continued on about his recent "outings" with Amy and how hard it was for him to not see her. A smile curled up on his face as he went on about how beautiful she was and how perfect she was. "I just--man! I can't stop thinking about her!" His hand went to the back of his head. "She's completely taken over me!"

I smiled at him, because seeing him this happy was something that could make even Robotnik cry. Seeing him like this was enough to make me let him go.

"Perhaps you should be telling her this?" I cued in.

He was hesitant. "I don't know if she feels....the same.,,"

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid to think. It's like you know you've got cancer or something, but you don't do anything about it cause you think it's gonna hurt or something, but then it's too late and you die! Yeah! You DIE! And Amy's everything to you, but you're hesitant cause you don't know if it's "gonna hurt," so to speak. Wasn't she the one that was chasing you for six years begging you to marry her?"

"Well, yeah. But, I mean, does she still-"

"Go find out."

"Kay."

He actually got up and headed to the door.

"NOT NOW!" I grabbed his arm and yanked him back down to the couch.

"What?"

"Do you see what time it is? She's sleeping! Besides, at this time, if everything were to go smoothly, something naughty would happen between the two of you."

"Would not! You're so gross!"

"Come on! I _know_ you've thought about that kind of stuff."

"N-No!"

"You're blushing like an idiot."

I put my hand up before he could debate any more. "You're a guy. Nothing to be ashamed of. Okay, maybe so. I mean, a lot of girls hate guys cause they know that guys are thinking dirty thoughts. But when you two are married and on your honey moon, you can have as much fun as you want."

"STOP IT!"

"Kay, kay. Anyways, you want me to get you and Amy together so that you can tell her about how you feel?"

He nodded.

"Is there some place that only you two know of?"

"That field near Cosmo's tree."

"I'll have her meet you there at one. Friday. That's in four days! Remember!" I got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, Sal?"

I looked over my shoulder back at him.

"Thanks."

Smiling, I grabbed a kleenex box and made my exit.

It was because of that conversation that I was sitting over an uneaten and cold slice of pizza and a diet coke in the food court at Retro's Mall. Cream had informed me that Amy would be shopping that Thursday, so I was at this mall so that I could talk to her. After two days of shedding tears, I felt obligated to fulfill my task as one who was madly in love with Sonic, who was madly in love with Amy Rose. Quite the love triangle Sonic got himself into.

When I caught sight of a pink figure in the crowd, I squinted to get a better look at her and truly observe her. Her details came a lot more perfectly than at first glance. She somehow shone like a bright light in the middle of the surrounding people. Her long curls bounced with each step in her blue high-heeled boots that matched her blue mini-skirt and white V-neck. I could have easily mistaken her as a model, though I could tell that she didn't _try_ to stand out. It's not something that she could help, because it was really her eyes that must have caught the gazes. They managed to sparkle even if they weren't reflecting in any light, and they were so full of depth that you could get lost looking into them. I couldn't deny it; she was beautiful. And from everything that I had seen and heard of Miss Rose, I realized just how perfectly she suited Sonic. Better yet, it was more like Sonic was suited for her. Although none of them seem to work. They were just...suited.

Amy caught sight of me and I smiled and motioned her to come over and sit with me. She was hesitant, that's for sure. Nonetheless, she sat in front of me and greeted me with a smile.

"Shopping?" I asked, though it was kind of obvious.

"Yeah," she answered.

The awkward silence made its appearance. It was always something that was unwelcome among girls.

"Look," I started, "I need to talk to you."

Amy, suddenly looking determined, simply nodded.

"It's about Sonic."

Another nod.

"Well, it's a lot more than that, actually." I should have thought this over.

"Well, hm." More awkward silence joined the table, though I was thankful that Amy remained quiet so that I could think this through. Not that she could say anything.

"Sonic and I aren't together anymore," I decided. "He realized....bigger dreams of his."

I looked up at her, trying to clue her in. Guess I wasn't obvious enough.

I brought my hand to the back of my neck and looked back down at the pizza. "He's...a complicated guy. He knows what he wants, but he doesn't want it. Well, now he does want what he wants, but doesn't want to get it cause he's shy. That didn't make sense, did it?"

Amy shook her head.

"Well, you'll get it tomorrow."

"I will?"

"Yeah. Cause you're gonna meet him at a field near Cosmo's tree at one tomorrow."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Apparently you know where the field is."

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. Make sure he doesn't chicken out or something. Tell him that I'll kick his behind if he tries to run off."

"Okay."

"Good. Have fun with your shopping." I got up and dumped my food into the garbage. I returned to the table and said my goodbyes to Amy, leaving the facility after and going to the central park and plopping myself on a bench. Despite my efforts, the tears started falling.

_It's for the best,_ I told myself.

* * *

--Sorry for another long wait. Heh heh.  
--I know I probably told you all that I didn't update because I didn't have the right mood, but now I realize that I had always been in the right mood but just can't type things off the bat. First I need to write it on paper, then I can type it. So sorry bout that.  
--I couldn't decide whether I wanted a more emotional chapter or a more "crap, I lost, this sucks" sort of chapter, but in the end I decided to write a "she deserves it" chapter.  
--Tell me if there are any mistakes, or if it sucks too much, and give me feedback and stuff.


	20. Chapter 20 : Pathetically Loveable

Yes, I have finally posted the FINAL CHAPTER of Loving You Again. I'm so sorry for forgetting to post. It's already on Deviantart, but I just forgot about fiction, so sorry.

* * *

**Last Chapter - Pathetically loveable**  
**Normal POV**

It's funny, isn't it? How well the skies are in sync with certain situations? It's almost as if they're part of the conversation or mood, expressing their opinions very openly at the perfect times, though they are not often invited to take part in private affairs. Nonetheless, though this doesn't happen often, the situations happen with precise timing and accuracy when they do take action.

Such occurrences were very opinionated for today's occurrence. Earlier, the sun had been blazing down on the citizens of Retro City and the clouds were retreated along the mountains towards the southern part of the continent. Better say, it had been a beautiful day, calming Sonic the hedgehog to a major relieving extent. He was in a very nerve-racking position at the moment.

....Heh, and he had thought that HE, the fastest - and handsomest, if he said so himself - hedgehog around, the robot-butt kicking savior of the entire UNIVERSE, and very good looking ladies' man - if he said so himself - would be able to handle a small, emotional controversy. But NO! He COULDN'T! He was going INSANE over this, this, this...._confession._

Now that he thought about it, the word did seem slightly preposterous. For one, it was LONG, and then it sounded so...._serious_. Like his _life_ was on the line.

Nope, this was totally NOT in the hedgehog's style. Seriously, who came up with such a cheezy word for the English language? WAY too intense, man.

Well, then again, the situation did have its rather large share in tension. He was, after all, going to express his FEELINGS to someone. He was going to POUR his feelings out, the way Sonic viewed it. To him, it was a lot worse than it was, so you can only imagine what the poor guy was going through.

He started pacing again, glancing up at Cosmo's tree every now and then, silently pleading for some strength. No, screw that. He was gonna faint here! He needed A WHOLE LOT of strength. "Geez, this is tough. Help me out, will ya?"

"With what?"

......Ohhhhhhhhhh......

_Oh dear, dear, DEAR Lord in the heavens....please HELP me!_

He spun around, stammering her name using too many vowels to begin with. "When did _you_ get here?"

"Just now? Is there someone else coming?"

"No, no. Why do you think that?"

Casting him a blank stare, she replied, "you emphasized "you" very dramatically."

"Sorry. Heh heh."

Dang, this wasn't going good. Wanna know how bad? Well, considering how utterly terrified Sonic had been when Amy WASN'T there, we can only glimpse into our imagination and get a sixteenth out of what Sonic was going through inside that head of his. Yeah. That bad.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

He looked up at her, a bird in the distance singing a Do as he did so.

....what the heck? He wasn't nervous anymore. Just looking into her eyes calmed him down. What WAS the big deal? He was telling her of a feeling that he was unable to contain, that was all. Rejection was what he feared, but somehow, that wouldn't happen. He _knew_ she loved him. Because you just find out these sort of things. Heh, it had been obvious since, well, almost a year ago, but it only clicked, perhaps, yesterday. Talk about ssssslllllloooooooow. The "fastest thing alive" probably needed to be reclaimed.

"I'm just gonna cut right to the chaste," rushed the blue rodent, standing tall and ready. But, how long can such confidence last? The moment his mouth opened, a gust of wind breezed through and Amy cocked her head to the side, and suddenly it was hard again. "Geez," he growled to himself. "Why is this so hard?" Well, now, hedgehog, is it not obvious? He was telling her of a feeling he was unable to contain, that was all. Rejection was all to be feared. Nothing too bad, right?

"Sonic?" Amy inquired.

"Ugh. This is tough. Gimme a minute." He breathed in deeply, puffing up his chest and then sinking it back as he exhaled.

Oh, _that_ hit Amy a bit. The action reminded her of how well built this guy was.

"Better?" she asked as a diversion.

"Nope."

"Huh. What's bugging you?"

Sonic gave up on the whole 'breathe in and out' thing. It never helps.

_Just act naturally,_ he told himself.

"Actually," informed the blue hedgehog, "that's why you're here."

"Uh-huh?"

He tried again, looking straight in her eyes. Into those beautiful, sparkling, emerald eyes. "I'm gonna try again."

"Kay."

The two hedgehogs' quills swayed in the wind that suddenly picked up, sweeping in a burst of courage this time. And he just said it.

"I love you."

The words just spilled so easily off his tongue, pecking him on the cheek as they passed by. He loved saying those words to her. It felt so natural, so right. And he wanted to say it again. Over and over again. He should have said those words so much sooner. He didn't notice the heavy silence that rung between the two, due to the feeling of contentment he was swimming in.

Finally, she answered, saying, "I don't know what to say."

And at that, the clouds that had sneaked over quietly started to thunder and rain their disapproval.

He blinked at her.

Nope, this was NOT the way he had thoughts things would be. First, there's the rain. Then there's the thunder. Then there's the cold winds. Then there's the fact that she gave him an answer he did not know how to respond to. This was very troubling.

Have you ever felt that just one sentence could make your worlds' dimensions around you just disappear? Somehow, his entire Universe had drifted away, layer by layer, dimension by dimension. In just a matter of seconds.

"May I ask why?" Sonic regained his composure, standing straight once again, just like the man he was should. Heh. He was a real man. Before him was a woman. The woman he had fallen in love with. This was NOT a light matter, he realized.

"Well, I mean," Amy shuffled nervously, hopping from one foot to the other and casting her glance to different directions. She blinked a few times so that the rain drops wouldn't sting her eyes. Both she and Sonic were soaked already, water plating the fur to their skin. "I just....don't know what to say."

"You really aren't making sense, ya know?"

"And why do you say that?" she snapped with a frown creasing her forehead.

"Well, it is kind of obvious that you LIKE me. And I know that that "like" is a HUGE understatement." He stared her down. "You and I BOTH know that."

Huffing, "you don't know anything!", she turned on her heel, signaling with her body language that this conversation was over.

Oh, but Sonic the hedgehog was NOT done yet. He hasn't even gotten STARTED. He grabbed her arm and spun her the 180 degrees back towards him.

The sakura hedgehog glared back at the frowning speedster, though he could feel her try to cower away from his grasp. Which was absolutely impossible to do, because, hey. This was the fastest thing alive we are talking about. He'd just catch her again.

"Let me go," Amy commanded quietly, the thunder adding some affect to her sentence. Her voice was fierce, but not fierce enough to even shake Sonic at the slightest.

"You know, you're pretty amazing," he started, returning a glare to the female. "I mean, here ya go, playin' with my heart, then you just DUMP me. You gotta take _some_ creditability, don't ya think?

"It's not like I knew!" she exclaimed with the thunder.

"I TOLD you just now. And I'm TELLING you again. I-"

"DON'T say it." She swiped her head to the side and again tried to free her wrist from Sonic's grasp. He really _had_ gotten stronger over the years. And she had thought that the pouring rain could offer some assistance in this situation. Basically, this wasn't going too well from her perspective. Her opponent had some MAJOR advantages, one being how hott he looked in the pouring rain. Perhaps sexy fits the category better? Heh, even that didn't work. That's right. WAY better. The drops of rain dripped from the tip of his nose and from his eyelashes and completely soaked his fur, darkening his once bright blur contrast into a more mysterious tone. And we girls like mysterious boys. And his eyes just seemed to become a Christmas light behind the sheets of rain.

Ugh, the eyes! Don't even get Amy thinking about those yellow orbs of goodness! They just brightened in the heat of the "conversation," though we can all now safely categorize this as an "argument."

A third aspect, one that especially infuriated her, was the way he made her heart jump by just a _smile_ from him. Her stomach had a circus whenever she saw him, the tricks and stunts being frustratingly pleasant for her. Her heart would pound so violently it was hard to _breathe_, which is a NECESSITY to LIFE, may she remind you! Not even Tony Lewins from "The Battle of Mobius" could make her go insane the way Sonic did!

And Sonic was aware of all of these weaknesses. He knew it. Well, he'd known them for more than ten years, actually. He just never thought those weaknesses would be beneficial for him, but he's been wrong before.

"Why are you so scared? Sonic demanded.

Another pang of thunder.

"Scared? What the heck are you talking about?"

"COME ON! You and I both know it!"

Thunder sounded again.

"And what, exactly, _would_ I be afraid of, Genius?" she spat, shooting him a raged frown as the thunder bolted above them.

"You're afraid that someone actually wants to be with you!" His grip around her wrist tightened.

Amy shook her head in disbelief before asking with a laugh, "and _why_ would that scare me?"

The storm was really loud during this argument.

"Because you wanna be with me too, Amy. I know it," he breathed. And the look he gave her could silence her forever. The look was one with enough confidence to strike the pink hedgehog into retreat of words.

_"Damn it,"_ she silently growled. _"Don't look at me like that."_ It was killing her. Or saving her as she was stabbed in the heart every second at the same time. Every sentence pulled her more and more from her pit of protection, but that's the thing. She didn't WANT to be pulled out of her warm cocoon, where only comfort resided with her. But she had no way to deny anything from this guy now.

Tears in her eyes, she looked down at her black raindrop-hit boots. Where was the point in denying the truth that Sonic was completely well aware of? How could he read her so easily? It was insane!

She had to face it either way though, and she_ was_ scared. _Terrified_. _Mortified, _even. She had gone through so much suffering _because_ of her affections, and she did not want a repeated cycle again.

Sight blinded by her flooding tears, she spoke after a momentary silence dwelt between the two. "Everything was...working out just fine before you came." She felt Sonic's gaze and his grip on her wrist soften. His hand caressed hers instead. "I was finally...getting over you. Then you came back."

"Why did you want to get over me in the first place?" Thunder sounded after his whisper.

"You were interested in Sally. That hit me and-"

"Woah, woah. HOLD up." He held his hand up as he interrupted. "Where'd you come up with THAT?"

She looked up at him and blinked. "Well, I mean, you were interested in her, so I realized you didn't love me so I left."

More thunder.

And he just stared. At each passing second, his eyes grew wider, clarifying every piece of the puzzle being reassembled. "Okay, okay. Wait." He used his two index fingers to massage his temples as he spoke out the facts."Lemme get this straight. You loved me, but thought I didn't like you. First part right?"

Amy nodded.

"Then ya thought that I liked Sally?"

Another nod, accompanied with another loud bang.

"So, because you thought that, you decided to move away so that you could...get over me," He flinched at the last part.

She nodded again.

And again, he just stared, and the clouds didn't yell anything during the whole two minutes of silence, after which he startled Amy by suddenly bursting out in laughter as the rain quietly died down from above them.

Amy glared. "Ha ha. Hysterical, ain't it?"

She again made an attempt to leave, but Sonic again tugged her wrist.

"Ha ha. Sorry, sorry," laughed the hedgehog. "It's just - ha ha - just- Amy! I NEVER loved her! Ha ha! I loved YOU!"

This time, Amy stared. "What?"

"Just as I said, honey. I was in love with you. I was completely DEAD after you left. Sally just kept me floating over the shallow, shark infested waters, shall we say. That's the best way I can explain it. Ah, but then you had brought me back to shore. Make sense?"

"Then, why'd you run all the time?"

"All that runnin' away stuff was because I just didn't know how to react. I was mad at myself mostly. I mean, look at me! I'm universally known! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, savior of the entire GALAXY, ya know? I wasn't suppose to fall in LOVE with anyone! I told myself that I wasn't allowed to be vulnerable to any mushy stuff. But then you-" he chuckled and shook his head, lifting his gaze to her and just....doing just that.

Gazing.

Ha. Vulnerable? This girl had absolutely _no idea _ how much power she had over this guy.

Sonic entwined his fingers with Amy's and smiled a small, affectionate beam. "You, Ames," he continued. "Heh. You had me going crazy. Still do, I'll have you know. And that really hits the ego. So yeah, I was being an idiot. A love-struck idiot. Forgive me."

Her eyes glistened in the tears about to be shed as her fist was held at her lips. "Oh, Sonic!" she exclaimed. She then crashed her body into his, her arms craving to be around his body in an embrace. Geez! This guy was a complete, idiotic dufus! She ought to pound the guy silly, but she was in just such an emotional relief that violence had to be reserved for later. Was this sort of thing even possible? Life didn't _work_ this way! It was way too good for her! She must have been doing _something_ right, that's for sure! And she was totally blessed for it. Totally blessed.

"Heh heh. Glad ya forgive me," Sonic laughed. Wrapping his arms around her petite and blessed waist, he sunk his face into her shoulder. Man, dreams really did come true. The sun was starting to poke out of its hiding place now, and the clouds decided not to rain on the parade and abandoned the area completely. Despite their wet fur clamped to their skin, the feeling was completely warm among the two. Sonic closed his eyes, taking in the full emotion of the setting. Ah, he's caught euphoria for sure. He always imagined his arms around this girl in such an embrace, but not like this. This - _this_ was unreal. Completely rapture-creating. No way was he letting go. Breathing out in a calming consolation, he tightened his grip around her waist and brought his hand to her head, clamping her quills in his fist and closing his eyes.

Yeah, way too good to be true.

Suddenly she broke from his arms in a panic and he began to think that the happy ending hadn't come just yet.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" she exclaimed. "DO YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I HAD ABSOLUTELY **NO REASON** TO LEAVE YOU GUYS BEHIND BECAUSE YOU ALREADY LOVED ME BACK THEN?"

He blinked. That was freaky.

"Boy, Ames. For someone who is trusted to OPERATE on people, you sure are clueless. Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. That's why I was laughing before."

She fixed bewilderingly at him, her gaze rivaling his blank glance, before the two both cracked up in laughter. Boy, she sure was clueless. And slow!

The laughter died down after half past a minute, the two wiping their eyes from tears of unconditional and pathetic realizations. Sonic chuckled again at the one before him before gently inquiring, "You still scared?"

Amy looked back at him and nodded, then looking down at her hand now being held. His cold touch left her skin burning, but she had always loved the heat.

"Me too," whispered the male, slowly approaching her. "But, I think it's better to face your fears with someone alongside you. You think so?"

Their noses were barely touching now; the distance between them had closed so much. Amy gazed into his eyes and began to wonder why she had thought that safety was always the best thing to hope for. Perhaps, if she took this step, she'd be able to face painful situations hand in hand with her blue hero, always being ensured of the final outcome if they both worked hard _together_. She had been wrong all along (especially about the whole Sonic-was-not-in-love-with-Sally-at-all-but-really-he-was-in-love-with-Amy-in-the-first-place thing). Protection from her fears hadn't been what let her live after all. It had been an anchor, a restraint, to all the choices she could have made - the right choices.

"Besides," continued Sonic softly, "I would just follow you like a possessive fan-boy and _make_ you think so." He winked at her as she laughed quietly, shutting her eyes as Sonic brought his forehead to hers.

"So," Sonic grazed his gloved hand along Amy's cheek, "what do you say?"

He wasn't expecting her to clamp her lips against his, creating the most passionate kiss ever beheld in a matter of two seconds. Her heart had been pounding too loud for her to bear, two seconds being all she could handle before having to breathe deeply in and out to calm it down. She also had no experience in this aspect, so she found it'd be safer to keep it short. Though, those two seconds was a complete bliss, and she did look forward to future actions.

"H-Hey!" Sonic exclaimed nervously, his beige muzzle now blended into a pink blush. This girl...she was damn good at kissing! What the heck!? Those two seconds were complete ecstasy to Sonic, and man! his stomach was clenching up tight. He was fighting hard not to smack his hands on her cheeks and just dominate those pale lips of hers. Geez! he was losing it here!

"What's up with THAT? That was the BEST DAMN KISS I've ever received and you pull away after TWO SECONDS!? It's our first kiss! Shouldn't it last longer?! And I was totally not ready!"

"Sucks to be you," winked the female. "Was it really that good?"

"Hell yeah. My gosh, do you have experience?"

"No."

"What?! That was your first kiss?!"

"Yeah."

"Show a bit of intimacy for it then!"

Dang, this girl was WAY ahead of the blue hedgehog by _far_. He needed to catch up!

With a shrug, Amy replied, "I've never found first kisses such a big deal."

"How caring."

"Yep. I'm the sweetest girl you'll ever know."

Yes. Yes she was.

It was his turn to make a surprise move, grabbing her wrist and yanking her form to outline against his. Their fur pressed against each others' as Sonic binded his lips against hers, pulling her to him so tightly that she had absolutely no chance of breaking free of his clutch, since he obviously had no intention to cut the kiss shorter than thirty seconds...at least.

It happened way too fast and unexpected for Amy to bother fighting against such a kiss. Not that she could; he had her totally locked. He was seriously into it here, pulling Amy as close to him as possible to get as into the it as he could, her body now completely crushed against his. Ah, but she didn't mind. He was pretty good at this sort of thing too. His taste definitely wasn't what she had expected, but it was absolutely delicious, addicting, even. It was one of those gourmet meals you just couldn't get enough of. She was in a complete felicity because of it. Oh gosh, amazing. The moment she made an effort to kiss back, Sonic grabbed the back of Amy's neck and her waist and just dug in deeper, making his way to every inch behind those delicately smooth lips.

Needless to say, _those_ moments were the best ones of their lives....well, thus far. There was much more where that had come from.

When their moments ended into gasps of breath, Sonic pulled Amy into a fondling embrace. He heard her sigh and she rested her head in his chest. He brought his smile to her neck, planting a peck where his lips rested with Amy's scent drifting off her fur into his nose. Ah, complete bliss.

"Can I say it now?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure?"

Sonic straightened up, looking seriously into her eyes and saying four words that he would be saying for the rest of his life.

"I love you, Amy."

And she just started to cry. The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much Amy wiped away her tears. This was just....

"I love you too, Sonic."

Chuckling "I know", he wiped her tears and leaned in for another kiss, this time being less lead by hormones but by the plain passion of the moment.

"Mm," Amy mumbled after they pulled away the third time. "You know, I'm actually quite surprised with that kiss."

"Ha ha! You've underestimated my kissing ability! Don't I just make you wanna melt?" He flashed his playful, trademark grin.

"NO." She rolled her eyes, though the statements weren't false at all. Very accurate, actually. Not that he needed to know. "Just, I always thought you'd taste like chili-dogs."

"OUCH! Okay, Ames. THAT hurt. Can't you see the blood gushing out?"

"Hm. I'll operate on you."

"Oh? That'd be nice," purred the hedgehog, putting into good use his husky, flirtatious voice.

"Pervert." Though there was a significantly apparent blush that invited itself upon her muzzle, which Sonic noticed immediately.

Well, if there was one thing that Sonic and Amy learnt that day, it was that love was absolutely pathetic. It makes you a victim of stupidity and vulnerability, Sonic's biggest problem. But, love isn't something detestable, even being something beautiful from the inside. This crazy and absolutely confusing thing called love was the best thing that had ever happened to the couple.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------A couple of months into progress report----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic and Amy are doing rather well in their progress as a couple. They bicker often, but that's what couples do, yes? Though being slightly in fear of being in a relationship still, Amy is managing quite well with Sonic guiding her along.

Rouge and Knuckles finally had their baby. A beautiful baby bat girl who possesses the same fur as her father. Much to Knuckles' dismay (who, may I inform you, had to be treated by the nurses while Rouge was SUPPOSE to be the main center of medical attention. Why? He had fainted as she was given labor.), the child whom they have named Bella had inherited Rouge's eyes, so punishment within the future years in adolescence will be difficult.

Sally is doing rather well. She'd taken a particular interest in a certain black hedgehog, so that's pretty exciting.

Tails and Cream are keeping it low profile. Though the two are mocked often by a certain red echidna, only Sonic and Amy know of their secret relationship. The reason would be Cream's mother. You may think she's very laid back and approachable. Well here's a news flash for ya'll. She's freakin' SCARY! Imagine the poor fates of the young fools in love! So yes, secrecy is a must. DON'T TELL NOBODY!

As for Eggman's remaining goons, they are finally getting adjusted to their new life style that centered around a new format called "partying." Suddenly, Eggman's bases have become dance clubs for everyone to party at.

* * *

"Hey, Sonic?" pondered Amy, who was laid against Sonic sideways on her couch. He was raking his fingers through her quills (which he did rather often) and had his chin laid on top of her head.

"Sup?" asked her blue boyfriend.

"Remember how teary Knuckles got over Bella last year?"

With a chuckle, the responder confirmed the humorous memory.

"Though it's absolutely ridiculous that he used up two entire kleenex boxes and all, it's pretty understandable why he got so emotional, right?" continued she.

"Yeah?"

"But what I wanna know is why _you_ used up the _other_ two."

"What?! How did you know about that?!"

"You can't hide anything from me, Sonic the hedgehog. Though I know it's kind of late to ask this, already being an entire year and all. So, why'd you cry?"

"Well, I mean, it's emotional!"

She rolled her eyes. Too many things were emotional to this guy. He had been bawling when seeing Avatar. Though it's nice to know how soft hearted the guy was, there wasn't one other male in the theater who shed so much as a tear. Sigh. That's her Sonic.

"Sonic, you're slightly too overemotional."

"You're bustin' my ego, babe."

She cast him a smirk and hit him playfully on his arm. Ah, his muscular arm. Girls had every reason to be jealous when Amy was hugged by _those_ arms.

With a laugh, Sonic brought his lips to Amy's ear and gently bit it, afterwords kissing her forehead and continuing his defense. "At that time, I was just....meh. I dunno. I pictured it was me holdin' my own baby, and that it was you laughing at how pathetic I was for getting all teary. Ya know, that kind of stuff."

Amy smiled gently. "Yep. Overemotional.

"Ego damage! Ego!"

Her laugh vibrated in his chest. After a few more moments of intimate silence, Amy spoke again.

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"What would you name your kids, if you had any?"

"Speedster, totally. And Sonic Jr."

"You're own children will plot against you."

"Ha ha, I know. I was kidding. I'd plot against MYSELF if I named my kids that. I always liked Jake or Chad. Something short and cool, ya know?"

"What if it was a girl?"

"Roxy. You?"

"Dunno."

Sonic cleared his throat nervously. "What do you - uh, think of the names I mentioned?"

A smile picking at her lips, Amy silently contemplated on the suggestions given, then answered, "Don't like Chad. I like Jake though, but as a nickname, so Jacob would be good. Roxy goes to Roxanne, so it would be a win-win situation."

"Sounds good."

Amy snickered. "You're already planning a future together, huh?"

"Hun, I've been planning it for a REALLY long time."

"Guess you better propose soon, then?"

Sonic laughed, raising himself from the couch and pulling confused Amy up with him by the hand.

"Funny you should ask," he said, kneeling down on one knee.

Amy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as he revealed a small, sparkling and beautiful ring laying innocently in his palm.

"Oh, Sonic!" she choked against her tears, her throat tightening as her emotions swelled. This was completely unexpected, completely heart-thumping, and completely beautiful. Oh, she had been waiting for so long! Tears were already streaming down her face, tears of such enchantment that it got Sonic laughing happily too. Oh, how had things turned out so amazing for her? So beautiful? This seemed just like a dream, one that would suddenly disappear around her in the blink of an eye. Oh, she hoped it was true! She hoped it was reality taking place around her! She had given so many hints, and this was what she _needed_. This love of his was what kept her going, and that ring in his palm would mean her tie to him forever. It would mean that he was bound to her and she was bound to him and that they would belong to each other, for all their lives, for all eternity. And she couldn't see her life without this blue guy kneeling in front of her now. And he couldn't live without her.

This was really happening.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chaste," he winked, taking Amy's bare, delicate hand into his protective and loving grasp.

"Marry me, Amy Rose the hedgehog."

**_THE END_**

* * *

Prepare yourselves for a long last note.  
Holy mackerdoodles! It's finished! Finally finished! And I have to say...I'm pretty satisfied with how this went. I absolutely love the ending. "Marry me, Amy Rose the hedgehog." AHHH!!!! I was screaming when I finished. I was so happy! It's like I just got my drivers' license, which I haven't yet, sadly. Thank you so much for all of the support throughout the past year, despite my constant and unbearing delays, along with occasional rushed chapters. Your support kept me going through, so thank you so much!  
I have to say that I LOVE the ending. I was laughing with tears in my eyes as I wrote it.  
And you know how Vanilla is always so nice in everyone's fanfictions? Well, what if she had an evil side to her? :)  
Secondhand Serenade was the group of arch-angels that blessed me with their beautiful songs as I wrote this LONG chapter, and I just loved writing it because of them. So, just so ya know.  
My playlist of songs included:  
➜All We Are - **OneRepublic**  
➜Hanging By a Moment - **Lifehouse**  
➜Iris - **Goo Goo Dolls** (Repeat)  
➜Let Love In - Goo Goo Dolls/b  
➜Cherish - **Ai Otsuka** (Repeat for beginning to second part)  
➜What If - **Safetysuit** (Repeat for last part)  
Just wanna mention something about Sonic calling Amy "hun" and "babe" and stuff. I didn't want Amy calling Sonic some pet name cause I've heard that guys hate it. My friend told me of this experience:  
Girl: Hey, babe.  
Boyfriend: ....  
Girl: Babe.  
Boyfriend: ...  
Girl: Honey.  
Boyfriend: ...  
Girl: HUN.  
Boyfriend: ...  
Girl: John.  
Boyfriend: Yes, dear?  
.....That's why.  
Marriage = the state of being a married couple voluntarily joined for life.  
After I complete a requested story (probably another four or five chapters to be done), I have another story (10 chapters. All planned out) on the go. Look forward to it. It'll be awesome, trust me.  
Thanks again! Love you all!!!


End file.
